Velocity
by acidwash22
Summary: The band Velocity, was started by Max&her best friends.Now thanks to Max's older cousin Ari,they are getting their record deal,as long as they play with the already known band,The Shadows.Will they get the record deal?What about what behind closed doors?
1. The Club

**A/N Okay so this is my band story pretty much. I wanted to do one that was a semi songfic semi-not. Doesn't make sense to you? Ehh, doesn't make sense to me either.**

**Iggy: she finally started it BEFORE she had to leave. Nice.**

**Fang: Fail.**

**Me: SHUT UP! Its not my fault I wasn't sure how to start this story… *Pout***

**Fang: *facepalm* Look what you did Iggy!**

**Iggy: I DIDN'T DO IT!**

**Me: That's what she said(;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

**

**Fang P.O.V.**

Iggy and I walked into the club where we were going to meet Ari and the band he wanted us to meet. He gave us absolutely no information on them except for the name. Velocity. Why would dudes pick such weird name for their band, we'll never know.

Our other band members Aaron and Keegan were already sitting with Ari at a table.

"Yo, Fang! Ig!" Aaron yelled to us, patting the two empty seats. Iggy and I made our way over to the seats and sat down, Keegan looking up from the flyer in his hand.

"Dudes that Velocity band that we're supposed to meet is playing here tonight. Hey, they're gonna be on soon!"

Ari smiled as two girls took the stage. They both smiled out to us and took the microphones out of the holders. "Alright everyone, next up we have one of our most well known bands in the state!" The first girl said. She had dark brown hair that was cut into layers and straightened. She had on a red shirt that read _"People are GAY, get over it"_ and dark wash skinny jeans, they were destroyed and worn.

"I don't even think we are going to announce their name because they are so well known! Ha! Sorry suckers that don't know em already!" The second girl with short blonde hair, in perfect little kinks, and was wearing a dark jean skirt and a white shirt.

Air's smile widened as he said "These girls are amazing."

As the first two girls got off of the stage, five other girls replaced them. The first with dirty blonde hair and bangs covering her eyes, walked up to the mike and took it out of its holder. The next girl walked over to the piano, soon followed by all of the other girls taking their spots but I couldn't even see what they looked like. The girl standing in front of the microphone was mesmerizing.

I sat up straighter, hoping to get a better look at her. In that moment she spoke into the mic.

"Hey ya'll. Glad you could come out, I'm known as Max and we shall be playing a couple of our new songs tonight. The first one is called Fixed At Zero. Enjoy." And with that she let the microphone dangle in her hand. The band started playing and the girl's head bobbed with the beat. She was getting into it.

**[Fixed At Zero: VersaEmerge]**

As 'Max' began singing the first voice, I gasped at her voice. It was so powerful, so gorgeous.

_This doesn't make much sense__  
__Think far out but I'm still locked in__  
__I'm still lost, walking circles__  
__The floor swallowed me up whole__  
__There's no where to go__  
_

Her voice filled the room, ringing beautifully.

_There's a vulture on my shoulder__  
__And he's telling me to give in__  
__Always hissing right in my ear__  
__Like it's coming from my own head__  
__It's got me mixed up, trying not to give up__  
__Tell me there's a way to get out of here__  
__Oh, fixed at zero_

Max was jumping, dancing, moving her hips to the beat, feeling the music take over her.

_I've learned to talk with my fingers__  
__The only that voice that wakes my ears__  
__Oh make my bones do something__  
__Ever wanna jump out your skin__  
__Anticipate until the sidewalk ends__  
__There's no where to go__  
_

She stopped in her tracks and looked up under her bangs. Her beautiful brown eyes shined with pride and… pain?

_There's a vulture on my shoulder__  
__And he's telling me to give in__  
__Always hissing right in my ear__  
__Like it's coming from my own head__  
__It's got me mixed up, trying not to give up__  
__Tell me there's a way to get out of here__  
__Oh, fixed at zero__  
_

The guitar got a little more intense but it didn't have as much power as Max's voice did.

_There's a vulture on my shoulder__  
__And he's telling me to give in__  
__Always hissing right in my ear__  
__Like it's coming from my own head__  
__It's got me mixed up, trying not to give up__  
__Tell me there's a way to get out of here__  
__Oh, fixed at zero_

_I'm fixed at zero_

The guys and I exchanged glances and we were all stunned. We had never seen an all female with so much power in… well ever. If only they were Velocity, the band we had to play with, then maybe this whole publicity thing would be worth it.

Max smiled into the microphone as she said "We'll be taking a short break, then well will play a little more."

She hopped off the stage, followed by the others and Max was headed directly towards our table…

"Max, that's a great song" Ari stood up as she got into hearing distance. A proud look passed over her face.

"Really? It took like half an hour to write?" Max said, thinking intently.

"At most" said the drummer, slinging an arm over Max's shoulders. The drummer was cute. Her brown hair was pulled up into a pony tail and her blunt bangs were swinging in front of her brown eyes **[Ella's eyes are brown right?] **She looked a little like Max.

"Well that's a new record."

"Actually its not…" Max and the drummer said at the same time, with a 'You're kidding right' type face.

The rest of the band walked over to where we were sitting.

"Max, Ella, we have like a minute. Lets go!" One girl called over to the two girls in front of us. The rest of the band then headed to the bar to grab a few bottles of water before they jumped back on stage.

"'Kay! Lets go El" Max said as she grabbed the bottle of water that Ari held out to her.

Max and Ella then walked back to the stage, their hips swinging with every step they took.

I looked over at Iggy and Aaron who looked like they might start drooling any second now. "Now they, are sexy" Aaron said leaning back into his chair. "Wouldn't mind if I could t-" Aaron continued before being interrupted by Ari.

"Those are my cousins you're talking about!" Ari wasn't too happy as he looked back at the girls. Now they were back on stage and getting ready to play the next song.

"Sorry man, didn't know" Aaron fidgeted in his chair.

"Alright everyone! We're gonna play another song for you! Its called Wanted!" Max stated into the mic.

**[Wanted: Jessie James]**

_Hoo hoo hoo...(x8)_

Max started swaying her hips to the beat.

_I wanna lie in my bed__  
__And do nothing__  
__I don't care what anyone says__  
__I got you on my mind__  
__Thinking about one thing__  
__Gonna show you how I do it best_

Whoa, Max was seriously getting into the song and so were the other girls.

_Put my lips on your mouth__  
__Keep you comin around__  
__Cus I like it__  
__Put your hands on my hips__  
__Take me down__  
__Sink this ship__  
__Boy I can't resist_

Ha, if only I was the guy she couldn't resist… Wait I never said that.

_I wanna wear my hair wild in a mess__  
__Cut off jeans, can you get with that?__  
__Give you something like you've never had__  
'__Cus I only wanna be wanted by you__  
__I wanna tease you till you're begging me__  
__And you're on your knees__  
__And its hard to breathe__  
__And every other time is just a memory__  
__Cus I only wanna be wanted by you_

And I only want to be wanted by her. God Iggy has finally got to me.

_Those other guys when they call__  
__I might answer__  
__But you're the one I'm thinking bout__  
__So baby don't disappoint__  
__Just move faster__  
__And show me what you're feeling now_

…

_Put your lips on my mouth__  
__Keep it comin around__  
__Cus I like it__  
__Nothings wrong__  
__It's so right__  
__Got permission from me tonight__  
__So turn off the lights__  
_

Iggy and Aaron were whispering about the girls, most likely Max who was looking so fine right now.

_I wanna wear my hair wild in a mess__  
__Cut off jeans, can you get with that?__  
__Give you something like you've never had__  
__Cus I only wanna be wanted by you__  
__I wanna tease you till you're begging me__  
__And you're on your knees__  
__And it's hard to breathe__  
__And every other time is just a memory__  
__Cus I only wanna be wanted by you_

_Now I'm going crazy__  
__I'm tired of waiting__  
__My lips are on fire__  
__I just want you to know__  
__I'm losing my patience__  
__For the time that you've wasted_

_Put your lips on my mouth__  
__Put your lips on my mouth__  
__Put your lips on my..__  
_

I wouldn't mind that at all.

_I wanna wear my hair wild in a mess__  
__Cut off jeans, can you get with that?__  
__Give you something like you've never had__  
__Cus I only wanna be wanted by you__  
__I wanna tease you till you're begging me__  
__And you're on your knees__  
__And it's hard to breathe__  
__And every other time is just a memory__  
__Cus I only wanna be wanted by you__  
_

Max was dancing up on stage, looking as if she was having the time of her life.

_I wanna wear my hair wild in a mess__  
__Cut off jeans, can you get with that?__  
__Give you something like you've never had__  
__Cus I only wanna be wanted by you__  
__I wanna tease you till you're begging me__  
__And you're on your knees__  
__And it's hard to breathe__  
__And every other time is just a memory__  
__Cus I only wanna be wanted by you_

"If only Max…" Ari said trailing off. Well this song probably made every guy in this club just want to drool over Max. I was one of them but hey, I'm Mr. Cool Calm and Collected.

"Alright everyone that's all for right now, but if you really want, then in half an hour we'll come back up and play a little more for you!" Max yelled into the mic. Her voice rang throughout the club, like a bell.

Max was the first one off the stage. She walked over towards us quickly and thrust her hand in Ari's face when she was close enough. He sighed and handed over an orange ipod touch.

"Nice ipod" I said grabbing my coke off of the table. Just so ya'll know we're at an 18& under club which means, no drinking and yes we under 18. Just barely.

"Thank you" She said with a quick grin before plopping down in a seat next to Aaron, who had a smile now play on his face from how close he was to Max, and sticking the headphones in her ears, bringing her knees up to her chest. Max drummed her fingers on her thigh as she kept the rhythm of the song. "Oh, Ari are we recording tomorrow?" Max asked in the middle of her song. She took out one headphone and looked at him under her bangs.

He nodded quickly and eyed her, as if asking her to drop it. Nodding she stuck the headphone back in her ear.

That was when Keegan shoved me.

"What?" I asked snapping back to reality.

I looked at Keegan as he said "I asked you a question. Do you have any idea who Velocity is? I mean no guy bands have played yet."

I shrugged and pulled out my phone. _'6 New Text Messages'_ The screen read.

I opened up the first to see it was from Angel, Iggy's little sister.

_Fang, mom needs Iggy to pick up some cookie stuff for me. Please tell him!_

_-Angel_

I smiled, Angel always texted me when she needed to let Iggy know something, seeing as he never answered text messages from her. The next was from my cousin Lissa.

_Hey, you comin' over for dinner tomorrow?_

I smiled and typed yes, then hit send. The next four were from my friend, Bridgid.

_Fang, you freak! I gotta tell you something._

They all went a little bit like that but I just closed my phone and looked up at the guys, and Max. The guys were having a deep conversation and Max was gone. I looked around the club for a few seconds before I found her leaning against the bar with her band and they were all whispering but I saw Max look over at our table and point, saying something I couldn't quite make out.

What the hell were they talking about?

* * *

**Well tomorrow I'm leaving for my dad's house but I hope you liked the first chapter. I'm going to continue it while I'm gone.**

**Iggy: R&R **

**Fang: That second song Max sang was a great song *wink***

**Me: Freaks… No wonder I kidnapped them!**

**Iggy: Yes, no wonder. Oh and happy International Make Someone Feel Uncomfortable Day!**

**Me: Right! So ending the day on a positive note… Iggy, Fang, Will you marry me?**

**Iggy: Yes!**

**Fang: Of course.**

**Me: And Boxers or Briefs?**

**Iggy: Boxers all the way *Winkkk***

**Fang: No comment *cough* boxers *cough***

**Me: WIN! R&R**


	2. Blake Grey

**A/N So I spent my entire vacation working on this chapter… I made it a little long and I am pretty proud of this. I even did research for this chapter… I custom made Fang's car(: **

**Fang: I want that car and she won't buy it for me.**

**Me: It's expensive! **

**Iggy: You shouldn't get your hopes up.**

**Me: Max and Fang are seriously OOC in this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not the songs, not Maximum Ride, not even the cars I mention.

* * *

**

**Max P.O.V.**

I stood next to the bar, Ella on my right, Scarlett on my left. "I can't believe they thought we were a guy band!" Nudge whined from a few seats away.

"It's whatever. I'm positive that they like us" I muttered, thinking they couldn't hear me; they could.

"Please! Did you_ see_ their faces? They were stunned that an all girl band can sound that amazing, plus they totally think Max is hot… I mean… BONUS!" Scarlett announced. I turned to look at her, but in truth it was more of a glare than a look.

The club was bouncing with the music blasting from the stereo. At that exact moment the song Shots began blasting out of the speakers. "Max! Let's dance!" Ella shouted over to me from the edge of the dance floor.

"How about we give the guys a show" I suggested as I stood from my seat. The girls and I headed to the dance floor to join everyone else that was acting crazy.

Suddenly I had this overwhelming feeling that someone was watching us. Surely enough when I looked through the club my eyes landed on Ari's table. Sitting there was the band known as the Shadows. I've gone to school with them my entire life. There was Fang Grey, the dark and mysterious one that is also incredibly hot with his dark eyes and dark hair…. Keegan Everwood, the slightly perverted baseball jock, Iggy Griffiths, the sweetheart who disguises it by making perverted jokes and has the most adorable little sister ever, and Aaron Dasher, the one who cant stick to one girl for more than a week.

Smiling to myself I put on my best 'come hither' look and motioned for them to join us. Ari put his head in his hands and the guys smiled but didn't make a move to get up.

The first verse of the song pounded throughout the entire club, almost shaking the floor.

**[Shots: LMFAO ft. Lil John]**

_When I walk in the club__  
__All eyes on me__  
__I'm with the party rock crew__  
__All drinks are free__  
__We like Ciroc__  
__We love Patron__  
__We came to party rock__  
__Everybody its on__  
_

_Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots!_

_EVERYBODY!_

_Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots!_

My hips swayed to the music and my hands went into the air, I was having the time of my life. The song continued for a good four minutes, and every time I would look over at the four guys, they were always staring, mouths agape.

Tonight we were going to show the guys that we love our music but at the same time, we know how to have fun.

When the song ended Ella and I started laughing as Scarlett and Amber told us how I had every guy's attention in the club. Thinking to how I was just dancing I must've looked freaking crazy and partially slut-ish… oops.

Charlotte and Courtney, the announcers and some of my best friends, ran over to my yelling my name, over and over. Courtney got to me first. Although she was smart wearing her Nikes. Charlotte was right there, by Courtney's side, in a matter of seconds. Courtney and Charlotte are twins and have been with us since we were in diapers.

"Do you think Velocity could play another song? Please?" They begged in unison. When they saw that I was thinking of saying no they brought out the secret weapon; bambi eyes.

Shit.

"Fine!"

They squealed, yes squealed, and ran to the stage. "Alright we have a little surprise for ya'll! Everyone's favorite band is going to play one more song for us tonight.

Ella and I were the first one of the stages. Ella jumped behind her drums, pulling out her 'special drumsticks' as I got behind my microphone. Nudge grabbed her bass as Scarlett picked up her bright red electric guitar. Amber was the last one on the stage and she slipped behind the keyboard, silently.

"Hello again" I smiled into the mic and caught Ari's eyes. He nodded from across the room, I guess he's let his precious band wonder a little too long.

"Alright everyone we're going to play a song that's one of my favorites. Its called the Best Damn Thing!"

**[The Best Damn Thing: Avril Lavigne]**

I stood at the front of the stage and looked into the crowd, trying to find a person I could sing to, like I normally do.

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey(hey hey hey)__  
__Alright__  
__Now let me hear you say hey hey ho(hey hey ho)_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the__door__  
__even though I told him yesterday and the day before__  
__I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab__  
__And I have to pull my__money__out and that looks bad__  
_

My eyes locked on Fang. He was watching us with a lot of intensity…

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams__  
__My Cinderella story scene__  
__When do you think they'll finally see__  
_

I switched my gaze over at Keegan and he bit his lip, or at least that's how it looked under to darkened club lights.

_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better__  
__You won't, won't, won't you won't get rid of me never__  
__Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me__  
__We're not the same__  
__And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle__  
__You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal__  
__Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen__  
__I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Alright, alright__  
__Yeah_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand__  
__Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand__  
__I hate it when they go out, and we stay in__  
__And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends_

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams__  
__My Cinderella story scene__  
__Now everybody's gonna see__  
_

While I sang I would swing my hips, throw my arms in the air, and make it as believable as I could. It was then that I got the idea to jump off the stage and walk through the crowd. I jumped down and sang to the first guy I reached.

He had a drink in his hand but it slipped and crashed to the floor as I lay my hand on his shoulder… Time to move on to another guy.

_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better__  
__You won't, won't, won't you won't get rid of me never__  
__Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me__  
__We're not the same__  
__And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle__  
__You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal__  
__Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen__  
__I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Give me an A (always give me what I want)__  
__Give me a V (be very very good to me)__  
__R (are you gonna treat me right)__  
__I (I can put up a fight)__  
__Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)_

_One, two, three, four__  
_

I kept making my way around the club, making guys melt, smile, flirt, and try to make a move. Just gotta keep moving.

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams__  
__My Cinderella story scene__  
__When do you think they'll finally see__  
_

_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better__  
__You won't, won't, won't you won't get rid of me never__  
__Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me__  
__We're not the same__  
__And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle__  
__You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal__  
__Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen__  
__I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

Now I was almost by the table and decided I might as well have some fun with these guys. I smiled at Aaron as I plopped into his lap.

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey(Hey hey hey)__  
__Alright__  
__Now let me hear you say hey hey ho(hey hey ho)_

_Hey hey hey__  
__Hey hey hey__  
__Hey hey hey__  
_

I finished off the song sitting in Aaron's lap, singing to him and everyone at that table… The guys were a little more than stunned.

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen__!__  
_

I hopped Aaron's lap and jogged up the stage, weaving in and out of the screaming crowd. I placed the mic on the stand and saw an extremely confident smile on Aaron's face, a scowl coming from Keegan and Iggy, and Fang kept his gaze on me.

"Alright, that's all for tonight. Don't forget we'll be here again tomorrow night but it wont be to sing, sorry darlings." I announced with a wink before getting off the stage. Courtney was about to walk onto the stage but I quickly stopped her and whispered in her ear "The Shadows are here and they don't know we're Velocity."

Laughing to herself she told Charlotte. I knew they'd get a kick out of the expressions just as much as the girls and I would. I made my way through the tables until I was right in front of Ari. Ella was behind me in seconds. "What'd you think?" we asked in unison.

The rest of the girls were at the bar getting drinks.

"You girls were amazing." He stated, smiling in approval.

"Okay everyone! Please give it up for Velocity!" The crowd went crazy while the guys looked around the club for a group of guys heading for the stage… No one was going up. "Girls! Get up here and let your fans praise you!"

Ella and I linked arms before skipping back through the club and up on stage. Scarlett, Amber, and Nudge soon joined us. I looked over to see Ari smiling smugly while The Shadows looked like complete idiots. Their eyes were wide and their jaws dropped. Completely and utterly stunned. Just the way I like them. With a wink and little wave over to them, even under the club lights you could see the red blush creep onto their cheeks.

**Fang P.O.V.**

Gulp. Of course they had to be Velocity… Damn.

"The wonderful lead singer, Maximum Ride!"

Maximum Ride? The things Iggy could say using that name.

"Drummer, Ella Ride!" Sisters, I knew it.

"Keyboardist, Amber Mercedes!" … "Bass, Nudge Martinez!"

Why do these names sound somewhat familiar, yet they look like no one I know?

"And guitar, Scarlett Zinger!"

*light bulb goes off* Ah… Of course, it's the so called bad girls of Kentwood. Yet, the look nothing like how they do at school?

"Damn, and we get to work with them?" Keegan whisper yelled to Aaron across the table. "Wait… Aren't those the quote, Bad Girls of Kentwood, unquote?" Keegan asked, recognizing the names.

The band and I go to a highschool called Kentwood High. Iggy, Aaron, Keegan, and I are the most popular guys in school. Seeing as I'm basketball captain, Iggy football, Aaron soccer, and Keegan baseball.

The girls all had this smirk playing on their lips as they were introduced. Max scanned the club and finally her eyes rested on our table, meeting mine.

"I never knew they were so hot!" Iggy smiled. I broke eye contact to look over at him and hide a chuckle. None the less, I nodded in agreement.

When they got off of the stage they headed straight for the double doors leading to the parking lot. I didn't take my eyes off the door until they closed behind the girls. After turning me attention to Iggy as he went on and on about how hot Velocity was, the door opened and Max strode over to the table. Walking towards the table she kept her eyes level with Ari who was holding out a pair of keys. Max knelt down in front of us quickly. I felt something on my but it was gone in an instant. Max popped back up with a black bag, covered in buttons, and snatched the keys out of Ari's hands. "See you tomorrow boys" Max winked, turning on her heels, hips swaying, and walking back out into the parking lot.

Ari then stood and said goodbye, leaving me and the guys to contemplate over what had just happened.

The music in the club was as loud as ever but I somehow managed to block it out along with the guys, although I did catch little snippets of their conversation here and there. **[These are actually normal teenage guy conversations, or so my 18 year old brother tells me.]**

"Damn, she wants me"

"Ha you? She sat on my lap!"

"You're both wrong. In the end, it'll be me."

I tuned out once again and thought of tomorrow.

**-Next Day-**

I stepped out of my black 2011 Lexus LFA as a silver 2011 Ducati 848 Evo pulled into the studio parking lot. A girl in ripped dark wash skinny jeans, a silver and grey tank top, black leather jacket that just barely grazed above her stomach, and silver leopard print heels to match her shirt, stepped off of the bike. Taking off her helmet, blonde hair fell, cascading down her shoulders. It was Max. She grabbed the keys out of the ignition and slung the same black bag she had the other night at the club over her shoulder. Setting the helmet down on the seat she looked over in my direction, but quickly turned away and headed into the studio…

_That was a little odd…_ I thought to myself as I closer the door to my car, locking it. Keegan's navy blue 2007 Jaguar pulled into the parking lot.

He pulled into the spot next to mine and quickly got out. "Yo, ready to stare at hot chicks?"

Chuckling we headed into the studio. The receptionist at the desk looked up and smiled to us. She couldn't have been older than 23. She bit her lip and pushed her hair off to the side. Her eyes were a bright blue that were happily looking Keegan and I up and down.

"We need to see Ari Ride."

"Conference Room 3, it's on your left" the girl said licking her lips. I took a piece of paper and pen off her desk, quickly writing down my number. I put the slip of paper on her desk and smiled as Keegan and I headed to Conference Room 3.

When Keegan and I got to the conference room everyone was already seated and ready to start the meeting.

Ari stood as we took our seats. Tucker, our somewhat band manager, was sitting next to where Ari was standing.

"Okay everyone. You should already know each other but just in case you forgot we'll do introductions."

Ari motioned towards the girls and went down the line. They all wore the same bored expression as if they had done this a million times before.

"Amber Mercedes keyboard, Ella Ride drums, Scarlett Zinger guitar, Nudge Martinez bass, and Maximum Ride vocals and all of the above."

I was slightly confused. "All of the above?" I questioned looking over at Max. She caught my eye and nodded.

Ari then switched his gaze over towards us and said "Keegan Everwood bass, Aaron Dasher guitar, Iggy Griffiths drums, and Fang Grey guitar and vocals."

I broke my gaze from Max as I noticed Ari taking out a stack of papers.

"We need you to sign these contracts stating that you will cooperate and work together. That includes compromising on ideas and songs."

After everything was signed we headed to the studio so Ari could play with our vocals and see where we would start the merging of the two bands.

"Alright who wants to go into the studio first?" Ari asked as he sat down in the main chair.

The girls didn't say anything, they just walked into the studio and took place behind an instrument. I caught Max mouthing something to Ari but I didn't quite catch what it was.

Ari clicked the button for the intercom and said "I want to show off Max's voice so can you girls maybe play Beautiful first?"

Max and the girls nodded and got ready to 'show off Max's voice' while the guys sat back and got ready for a show. We all knew Max could sing by their performance last night but we weren't sure how well… Now we'll find out.

**[Beautiful: Christina Aguilera]**

The song started off with a simple piano.

_Don't look at me__  
_

Max turned away from the window for a second before looking up at us. Her eyes were shining like when you're about to cry. Her chocolate brown eyes showed pain and suffering but it was gone in an instant.

_Every day is so wonderful__  
__And suddenly it's hard to breathe__  
__Now and then I get insecure_

_From all the pain, feel so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say__  
__Words can't bring me down__  
__I am beautiful in every single way__  
__Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no__  
__So don't you bring me down today__  
_

Ella and Scarlett and Nudge joined in with Amber and Max. Max refused to look up from where she was holding the mic gently.

_To all your friends you're delirious__  
__So consumed in all your doom__  
__Tryin' hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone__  
__Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?_

_you are beautiful no matter what they say__  
__Words can't bring you down, oh no__  
__You are beautiful in every single way__  
__Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no__  
_

Max looked up and you could see in her eyes that this song held so much strength and feeling that every time you hear it you can feel that energy…

_So don't you bring me down today_

_No matter what we do__  
__No matter what we do__  
__(No matter what we say)__  
__No matter what we say__  
__(We're the song that's outta tune)__  
__(Full of beautiful mistakes)_

_(And everywhere we go)__  
__And everywhere we go__  
__(The sun will always shine)__  
__The sun will always, always shine!__  
__(But tomorrow we might awake on the other side)_

_'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say__  
__Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no__  
__We are beautiful in every single way__  
__Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no__  
__So don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down today__  
__Don't you bring me down today_

When the song ended Max looked down at her shoes, slightly embarrassed but mainly to hide something.

Ari hit a few keys and replayed what was just sang. Max's voice rang through the studio as Ari explained how much power Max had when she simply changed the pitch of her voice by the fraction of a centimeter.

"She's amazing" Iggy said, smiling at Max through the glass.

"Dude, I call Max, take one of the others" Aaron muttered to Iggy, hoping Ari couldn't hear him.

"You do know Max has a boyfriend right?" Ari mentions as he looks over the buttons on the dashboard.

They words seemed to silence us all to the point you could hear a pin drop ten miles away. Max had a boyfriend?

"Who?" I asked quietly. Even though my voice was barely audible, it still filled the recording studio.

We waited nervously for Ari to answer, the possibilities filling my mind.

"Blake Grey. He's 18 and they've been on and off for about two years."

What? "My brother?" I chocked out, not believing what I had just heard.

Blake Grey was my older brother who just happens to be graduating this year. I always knew he dated younger girls but I never knew he dated Max and for two years? Although I do remember him telling me about a girl just the other night.

**-Flashback-**

I was laying in bed, playing a few chords on my sleek, black acoustic guitar when Blake burst into my room.

"Fang" Blake said sitting on the end of my bed.

"What Blake?" I snapped. Blake and I don't talk unless he wants something, he wants to brag, or its just for him to piss me, or when we fight… Wait scratch that last one, when we fight we don't talk, we let our fists take care of the so called talking.

"I've got a date tonight, drop JJ off at the movies" Blake said looking around me room, eyeing the case of signed guitars.

"So your girlfriend hasn't dumped you yet?"

"Ha! That's not happening little brother. I make her happy… in more ways then one" Blake smirked.

I don't get how any girl can stand being with him.

"Whatever now get out."

**-End Flashback-**

I had completely zoned out but now as I came back to reality Blake strode through the door.

"Little brother?" Blake questioned. He walked to the door of the recording booth.

"Blake" the guys and I said in hard tones.

None of my friends have ever liked Blake, he was an ass to them from the start.

Blake ignored us and headed into the booth without a word.

"Blake!" The girls said in unison, and they actually sounded happy to see him. Blake then proceeded to slip his arms around Max's waist.

She smiled at him and bit her bottom lip before putting her hands on her shoulders and kissing him.

It was only a quick peck but it was enough to make me gag. I turned away from the window dividing the studio and the booth and bolted for the door. I yanked it open and slipped into the hall, followed by Iggy, Keegan, and Aaron. I knew that we were all equally disgusted by Max and Blake dating by the expression that was plastered onto their faces. I looked impassive but they knew I was thinking the exact same thing.

"What the hell?"

**Max P.O.V.**

I looked over at the window as the guys ran out of the studio. What the hell made them run?

I've missed you" I could feel Blake's breath tickle on my neck as he left a trail of kisses on my neck.

Blake and I have been dating on and off for about two years now. It started when I had just turned fifteen. He was at Suite Zero, the 18 and under club we always play at, when the girls and I were celebrating my 15th birthday. I was on the dance floor when he came up behind me and whispered in my ear, asking me to dance. I dance with him for a few songs then we sat at the bar and talked for awhile. We talked, kissed, and soon he was whispering in my ear "Will you be mine?" and I couldn't say no, so we became official.

But every year Blake and I end up breaking up at least three times, but usually more like six or seven times. Yet, we always get back together in the end.

"I've missed you too, baby" I whispered.

I pulled away from Blake and walked over to the studio, ready to see why the hell the guys ran out.

I walked past Ari to the door, putting my hand on the knob before I stopped dead in my tracks.

"How does my asshole of a brother get a girl like Max? I mean you should head the way he fucking talks about her! It's like all she is is his little toy! I've always felt bad for the girl but knowing its Max? I don't know if I can work with her!"

The voice on the other side of the door was Fang Grey, Blake's younger brother and one of the hottest guys in school, along with the rest of the shadows… Even I couldn't deny that.

"A lot of words man" Iggy.

"What kind of stuff?" Aaron…

"Do we wanna know?" … "Okay then lets leave it at bad things" Keegan.

Fang must've shaken his head or something. But what would Blake say about me? He always tells me he loves me and he would never… or would he?

I open the door before more questions begin to fill my mind and the guys turn to me.

"Everything okay with you guys? You ran from the studio pretty quickly" I stated in my most concerned voice I had. The shock on their faces said they didn't think I had notice.

I've always noticed them, they just don't need to know that.

* * *

**So that was chapter two. I spent most of my vacation writing it and I feel pretty proud of this chapter to tell you the truth. Please review!**

**Iggy: She smiled a lot of the time she wrote this chapter.**

**Fang: She based Max's outfit on one she really wants.**

**Iggy: And she has no money for it. HA!**

**Me: SHUT IT! Even they cant ruin my mood! Wanna know why? MY DADS GETTING ME THE IPHONE 4 FOR CHRISTMAS! **

**Iggy: When she found out she was freaking out.**

**Fang: I was scared of her.**

**Me: SHUT UP! 26 days till Christmas.**

**Fang: R&R**


	3. Streetlights

**A/N I don't know why I feel so compelled to write this one over all of my other stories but I'm a little stuck with them so bam, here is this one.**

**Iggy: Whatever gets you through the day?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR

* * *

**

**Fang P.O.V.**

Max stood in the doorway looking concerned. I couldn't just tell Max that my brother always bragged about how good she was in bed or that he would laugh when the broke up just to get back together a week later…

"Uh, nothings wrong."

"Sure, so are you going to-" Max started before Iggy cut her off.

"Why the hell are you dating such an ass hole?" Iggy was seriously pissed to be talking to Max like that, considering he tries to be nice to all girls first, then he shows what a perfect he is.

"Excuse me?" Max chocked out, a flash of anger went off in her eyes, which was followed by sadness. "He's not an asshole!" Max finished, defending my brother.

"Max? What's going on out there?" Blake called, his voice becoming closer with every word.

"Wait and see" Keegan and Aaron said at the same time, their faces looking sad.

Keegan and Aaron were walking back into the studio as Blake put his arms around Max's waist, stepping out of the studio in the hall. Iggy and I looked at Blake and shook our heads, who would've thought Max was dating him? None of us had.

"Maxie, can you give me and my dear brother a moment alone please?" Blake said, mischief becoming abundant on his features. She nodded reluctantly and headed in. Blake closed the door behind her, giving Iggy and myself death glares. "You two better not fucking say a goddamn thing to her. And if you do, I swear, you'll regret it." Blake hissed at us. My brother was talking about the multiple times I had caught Blake cheating on Max, even though I hadn't known it was Max.

I nodded and opened the door to find Max sitting in a chair concentrated on the door. Her eyes had glazed over as she stared. Aaron walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. Jumping from his touch she fell onto the floor with a loud _Bam!_

"Shit!" She screeched, grabbing her leg. Iggy and Blake ran in, wondering what had caused the commotion. Blake saw Max laying on the ground clutching her leg and slowly backed out the door.

Jackass.

I walked swiftly over to Max and kneeled down next to her. By now the girls had run in screaming, asking what happened. Keegan quickly explained as Ari ran out the door to get the first-aid-kit.

In seconds he was back. I was kneeling down next to Max and asking her "Are you okay?"

"No! Leg…. Pain!" She yelled, her eyes closed tightly. Scarlett got down and took one of Max's hands and squeezed it in her own.

"Max, you're going to be fine. Trust me!"

Max opened her eyes as Ari put something on her leg. Her body loosed and she looked up into my eyes. I finally noticed the position we were sitting in.

Max was now leaned up against the wall and her legs were stretching out in front of her. One of my hands was placed gently on her arm while the other was laying on the leg that she was just gripping as if her life had depended on it. No one said a word as I stared into Max's deep chocolate brown eyes.

Although I didn't want to, I gently took my hands off of her and stood up, her eyes following my every move.

"Where's Blake?" Nudge asked, looking around the now crowded studio.

"Must've slipped out" was all Max said, no emotion showing in her eyes.

Max quickly looked down at the floor and pushed herself off of the ground and onto her feet.

Aaron and Keegan slipped into the booth, getting ready to play a song or two. Iggy soon followed.

"I'm really thirsty" Max said as she rushed out of the studio, getting ready to sprint down the hall.

Ella and Nudge exchanged looks before taking off after her. Ari stood and said "Alright, go in there Fang and play something so at least Scarlett and Amber can here what you boys can do."

I did as he said and slipped into the booth, picking up a black acoustic guitar that was placed in the back of the large booth.

"What song Ari?"

"Streetlights."

I turned to see all of the guys nodding their heads. "Alright, this is streetlights."

**[Streetlights: Ludo]**

The song started slowly.

_When the streetlights__  
__Come on the pooling night__  
__Is levied aside__  
__And pressed in twilight__  
__Against our two rooms__  
__I'll see you tonight_

_The pavement is aching__  
__Cicadas are crying__  
__The wine colored air__  
__Breathing thoughts__  
__Through your hair__  
__Breezing to me__  
__Leading me there__  
_

Max and Ella walked back in with two water bottles, soon followed by Nudge, who had a box in her hand.

_I come alive__  
__As the shadows parade__  
__My hot summer blood__  
__Comes and floods and it waves__  
__Curbside confessions__  
__No longer afraid__  
__Of what you'll say_

_And I find you__  
__Twilit beyond all the__cars__  
__The driveways they sleep__  
__But streetlights will keep__  
__Watch over me__  
__They flicker like stars_

_And now all the secrets__  
__Carefully kept inside__  
__Run the streets rad__  
__Our chemicals spread__  
__Washing us through__  
__Making you mine__  
_

I closed me eyes, feeling the music take me away.

_I come alive__  
__As the shadows parade__  
__My hot summer blood__  
__Comes and floods and it waves__  
__Curbside confessions__  
__No longer afraid__  
__Of what you'll say__  
_

As I opened my eyes I sang the next part with enough emotion to gain me a shocked look from the girls, while the guys smirked behind me.

_Now there're no words__  
__Only the glow in our wires__  
__And so we will be__  
__You turn slow to me__  
__Our lips at the sun__  
__The hills are on fire__  
__Oh_

_I come alive__  
__As the shadows parade__  
__My hot summer blood__  
__Comes and floods and it waves__  
__Curbside confessions__  
__No longer afraid__  
__Of what you'll say__  
__Of what you'll say__  
_

As the last notes of the song drifted into oblivion I looked up to see Max smiling at me with the most beautiful grin, I just had to smile back.

* * *

**Bleh, this chapter sucked. Filler...Oh! And I noticed something when I re-read last chapter… Well you know how I said '**_**What about what behind closed doors?'**_

**Yeah I realized I ended the last chapter with Max listening to the guys conversation…. BEHIND A CLOSER DOOR!**

**Fang: No that wasn't planned.**

**Iggy: But it was coincidental.**

**Me: Iggy used a big word… Awh! He's growing up *Smirk***

**Fang: *Smirks* Ha. **

**Iggy: R&R**

**Fang: 6 Reviews and you get an update! :D**


	4. Authors Note: Sorry

Hey everyone… Well this kinda isn't a chapter and such but I just wanted to let you guys know… I'm leaving to go on freaking Christmas break at my dad's house today… I don't wanna go! But on a serious note… I can't update at my dad's house because he doesn't have a computer {well he does, its just broken} and such…

I would've had a chapter up before the end of the week but I couldn't because I got swamped with projects and essays before I had to go.

I just wanted to let you all know that I wont be updating until I get back… Unless my dad miraculously gets his computer fixed… not likely.

Anyway, please just stick around until I get back and hopefully I'll have either a long chapter or a few short chapters…

The entire time I'm gone, all I do is write… I swear.

Anyway, I'm sorry that my freaking teachers had to give me huge assignments before I had to go. But I do have like short little things to at least get a jump start and what not…

Alright I need to go finish packing…

I know its early but Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :D


	5. Street Racing

**A/N So hey… I know that you guys- well, girls- must be mad at me for not updating when I got home…**

**But just so you know… I completely ignored my computer for the first week I was home… Like completely.**

**Then I just REALLY didn't want to type all of it out… Because… I just didn't.**

**And I understand if you're mad. I would be too. But on with the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns the characters. I own the plot and the OCs!

* * *

**

**IMPORTANT!: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TMI! I meant to update for your birthday and I forgot so here is your belated happy birthday… wait for it…**

**Me&Iggy: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! :D Hope your birthday was amazing!**

**Fang: Happy Birthday.**

**Me: Stupid emotionless rock.**

**I dedicate this chapter to TMI for her birthday, even though it kinda like… sucks and is like… rushed… **

_Previously:_

_As the last notes of the song drifted into oblivion I looked up to see Max smiling at me with the most beautiful grin, I just had to smile back.

* * *

_

**Max POV**

"That was amazing guys. You wanna do another?" Ari spoke into the intercom.

"Sure." The guys gathered in a little half circle for a moment before telling Ari that they were going to play Give Him Up.

**[Give Him Up: Faber Drive]**

_She's crying__  
__On the phone__  
__Everyday, it's the same__  
__But she'll never know__  
__He's lying,__  
__He's not alone__  
__At the bar, grinding hard,__  
__With another ho_

_So wasted,__  
__He stumbles in__  
__Throws the keys on the couch,__  
__Acting innocent,__  
__She won't ask,__  
__Where he's been,__  
__Just wants a kiss from his lips,__  
__Cause she misses him_

_All this time, it kills me_

_This is the game that plays away,__  
__He's gonna cheat__  
__Night after night,__  
__Another girl, another drink__  
__She doesn't see that she should be with me__  
__She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,__  
__She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,__  
__She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,__  
__She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,__  
__She's gotta give him,__  
__G-g-g-give him up_

_He wakes up__  
__To go to work__  
__Takes his keys, his cds__  
__And a Gucci shirt__  
__He's practised__  
__And well rehearsed__  
__Every line by design__  
__In the mirror first,__  
__She's dressed up__  
__It's Friday night__  
__Sitting home, all alone__  
__Hoping he's alright,__  
__He calls her,__  
__He's working late__  
__She's never thought that he's got,__  
__Another dirty date_

_All this time,__  
__All this time,__  
__It kills me_

_This is the game that plays away,__  
__He's gonna cheat__  
__Night after night,__  
__Another girl, another drink__  
__She doesn't see that she should be with me__  
__She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,__  
__She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,__  
__She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,__  
__She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,__  
__She's gotta give him,__  
__G-g-g-give him up_

_They say come what may,__  
__But I can't seem to get you off my mind,__  
__They say come what may,__  
__But I can't let you fall for every line__  
__They say come what may,__  
__But I can't watch while you forgive him,__  
__Everytime,__  
__Everytime_

_This is the game that plays away,__  
__He's gonna cheat__  
__Night after night,__  
__Another girl, another drink__  
__She doesn't see that she should be with me,__  
__She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,__  
__This is the game that plays away__  
__He's gonna cheat__  
__Night after night,__  
__Another girl, another drink__  
__She doesn't see that she should be with me,__  
__She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up__  
__She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up__  
__She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up__  
__She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up__  
__She's gotta give him,__  
__G-g-g-give him up._

As the song came to a close I noticed Fang's eyes linger on me as a small smile tugged on his lips, which I then returned, but not solely to Fang but to the entire band.

Iggy and Aaron walked out of the booth first.

"Any reason you guys decided to play that one?" I asked, noticing Keegan and Fang whispering as they stepped out of the booth behind Ig and Aaron.

"Uh… no?" Iggy said, as if asking me a question. I slowly nodded and saw as Fang and Iggy exchanged a glance.

"Really? Then what was that all about?" I gestured between the two of them to show that I had seen the little look they thought no one had noticed.

"Nothing," Fang's deep voice assured me, sounding velvety smooth.

It was just then, I had an epiphany.

One: Blake is apparently an ass and that song could possibly be meant to tell me that Blake cheats on me. Unless I'm over thinking things which I doubt I am considering the look Iggy and Fang shared after I asked Iggy about the song.

Two: Blake's younger brother is more attractive than Blake.

Three: All of the guys in the Shadows are extremely hot, popular or not, and actually kinda sweet.

"That was amazing." Scarlett smiled over at Aaron, who didn't hesitate to smile in response.

'_Not the player Scar'_ I thought to myself as I sighed.

"Thanks," Iggy smiled, not noticing my annoyed sigh, before asking "What'd you think Max?"

The question caught me by surprise but I never got my chance to answer, considering I was interrupted by my phone going off.

**[Toxic Valentine: All Time Low]**

_Sex and white lies,_

_Handcuffs and alibis,_

_She lays her halo on her pillow as she sleeps,_

_Her heart beats, red wine,_

_My toxic valentine,_

_She lays her halo on her pillow that used to be mine,_

_Ohh Oh._

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket as I smiled apologetically at the everyone, hitting the answer button.

"Hello?" I turned around and quickly made my way towards the door leading to the hallway.

"Max" the voice on the other end whispered, her voice scratchy as if she had been crying.

"Charlotte?" As soon as the door was open I stepped into the hall and closed the door on everyone's watching expressions. "Charlotte, what's wrong?" I feared what Charlotte might say, her tone scared me.

"It's C-Courtney, she g-got into an a-accident" Charlotte stuttered, her voice cracking at the end.

"Where do I meet you? Do you need to be picked up?" My mind was going a million miles a minute as I thought of all the possibilities as I walked farther down the hall towards the exit door.

"Saint Elizabeth's. Hurry, I'm all alone and… just hurry." Charlotte whispered as she broke into tears all over again.

"On my way."

"Thank you," The dial tone appeared but I couldn't move.

I was frozen, the words hitting me with full force. I stood there for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes.

I let out a brief sigh and turned, beginning to walk towards the studio to get my stuff. '_Courtney, what the hell did you do?'_

As I reached the door I took a deep breath and put my hand on the knob.

I opened the door, everyone turning to look at me, but I didn't hear the girls saying my name as I numbly made my way towards where my bag lay on the ground.

I found my keys laying on top.

Picking up my keys and bag I walked out of the studio, down the hall, through the lobby, and outside as I stared blankly, trying to figure out what was going on.

Not ten minutes ago I was talking my best friends and watching a really good band, now I'm on my way to meet another one of my best friends at the hospital because her twin sister, one of the most amazing girls I've ever met in my life, is there, hurt and possibly dying or something else extremely horrible.

I could faintly hear my name being called and the loud car horns but nothing was registering in my mind until I felt something heavy hitting my body, throwing me to the ground.

Strong arms wrapped around my torso as I grabbed the person's shirt to keep me from hitting the ground too quickly. Tires screeched in front of us as rocks flew up from under the tires.

I looked up to see a large SUV screeching to a stop and everyone staring wide-eyed at me.

I finally noticed the heavy breathing coming from above me, only to meet a pair of sparkling green eyes.

"Max, are you okay?" Keegan asked as he unwrapped his arms from around me and stood up, reaching his hand out to help me.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I just… I have to go." I said as he pulled me up. "Thank you," I added quickly before I ran towards my baby.

Jumping onto my bike I decided to tell the girls where I was headed to at least, they had the right to know about Courtney and I didn't need them to worry about me, even slightly.

Before I slipped on my helmet I rode over to the entrance where everyone stood, staring at me.

I stopped quickly and found Ella, who was standing in between Nudge and Iggy.

"Max!" Ella yelled as she ran over to where I sat patiently.

"El… I'm headed to Saint Elizabeth's. Courtney got in an accident and Charlotte can't be alone." I rushed, slipping on my helmet.

Ella's face twisted in shock as she stumbled back, out of my way.

I revved my engine and was off, well after slipping on my helmet anyway, speeding down the road, headed towards the hospital.

As I soared down the highway I realized how badly I was speeding and how much I could care less.

In twenty minutes I was sitting in front of the hospital on my bike.

Sighing, I got off and headed towards the emergency room doors.

Charlotte wasn't in the lobby and I had no idea where Courtney's room was going to be so I headed towards the nurses station.

"Excuse me, is Courtney Bennett in surgery still?" I asked the nurse as she looked me up and down.

My hair was wild from the wind and the helmet while my eyes were locked onto the nurse, my shirt pulled up slightly and my jeans hugging my legs. My jacket was now unzipped and showing off my necklace that hung loosely around my neck, a pair of wings to remind me of hope.

"Yes ma'am. But are you Max?" She asked as she took a sticky note off of her computer monitor.

"Yeah, why?"

"Charlotte Bennett asked me to let a girl named Max know that she went to the cafeteria," the nurse, Lydia as her nametag said, smiled and threw away the sticky note.

"Thanks" I called behind my shoulder as I began running towards the cafeteria.

I've been in Saint Elizabeth's hospital more time than I could count. Most nurses know my name and so do the doctors. Plus, I know my way around every inch, well almost every inch, of this hospital.

I stepped through the doors to find Charlotte sitting at a table, sipping coffee and staring down the bagel that sat in front of her.

"Char…" I approached the table quietly, well as quietly as I could in heels.

Charlotte's head snapped up at the mention of her nickname. A look of relief washed over her face as she realized it was me standing in front of her.

"Thanks for coming Max." Charlotte stood and pulled me into a hug as she sighed.

A tear fell down her cheek as she pulled away from me. It was then that I got a good look at her appearance.

Charlotte Bennett, one of the prettiest girls I've ever met in my entire life, looked like she went through hell and back.

Her short blonde hair was lifeless and hung loosely at her shoulders, her eyes red and swollen from crying and her clothes wrinkled from sitting in a ball, like she tends to do whenever she's worried.

"She was street racing." Charlotte whispered, looking me straight in the eyes.

I was supposed to meet Courtney later tonight for our weekly street race that always took place. "She was supposed to wait for me!" I hissed as I ran a hand through my wind-blown hair.

Every Saturday night Courtney and I would meet up on Lakeview Drive for two or three races that would always be against someone different. Courtney and I were the best racers in Kentwood, we never lost.

This week we were going to meet up a little late so I wouldn't have to miss my appointment with Ari.

"Tell me everything." I whispered as we sat down.

"Court wanted to get there early to see who all the freshies were and she didn't want to go alone so I went with her. Well, when we got there Duke wanted a rematch or something so she said yes! Well she was getting in the car and as soon as she was turning the key in the ignition, Duke rammed into her side of the car with his truck. I called the ambulance right away and everyone left. Nothing was supposed to happen! She should've waited for you!" By now Charlotte was becoming hysterical, tears streaming down her face, her nose running.

I stood up and pulled Charlotte into a hug, her head buried into my shoulder, crying her eyes out.

I tried to calm her down when I heard Ella yelling for us.

"Max! Charlotte!" Ella's voice rang out.

Charlotte pulled away from me to see who was standing behind me.

I turned to see Ella, Scarlett, Amber, and Nudge running towards us, tears in their eyes.

Ari, Iggy, Fang, Keegan, and Aaron stood near the entrance, talking in a close whisper.

Charlotte fell onto Nudge and Amber, refusing to tell them what happened to Courtney.

No one, besides Ella, knew that either Courtney or I did street racing. The only reason Ella knew was because one day she decided to follow me when I had said I was going out.

Ever since, Ella hasn't said a word about it.

I caught Ella's eyes and pulled her away from the group a little and sat her down at a table that was just out of earshot of the rest of the group.

Sighing I licked my lips and whispered "racing."

"You're done. Both of you. You're done." Ella's voice rose a little as realization hit her.

Raising my head I looked her in the eyes and told her "I can't."

Ella's eyes flared with anger, rising from her seat, the chair fell to the floor with a crash.

"NO! You're done!" Ella screeched before turning and running through the doors, pushed the guys out of the way.

Scarlett looked over towards me but I put my head down on the table and listened to her feet hit the ground, vanishing in the direction Ella ran towards.

"Everything okay?" Iggy asked, talking the empty seat Ella had just been in.

I picked my head up and surveyed my surroundings.

Charlotte was crying with Nudge and Amber, Aaron and Ari still by the door, and Iggy, Keegan, and Fang sitting in the empty chairs around me.

"Everything's dandy. Thanks for asking, I sneered, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I need to make a call." I stood up from the table and began walking towards the door. I sighed, realizing I was being a bitch to those three guys who were acting really sweet. I turned around to find them watching me. "Thanks for asking, seriously. It's sweet but I just… not a good day." I can't believe I actually felt bad that I was mean to them. Damn them and their kindness.

I turned back towards the door and pushed it open; feeling a _whoosh_ of hot air hit me as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed a number I had sworn to never call again.

"Like what I did to your friend?" Duke laughed.

"You want a rematch? Meet me at Lakeview in twenty minutes." I hit end and held onto the closest wall to me, griping the handle until my knuckles were white.

"You can't do this. You'll get killed," a voice whispered behind me, making me jump a foot in the air.

"I need to do this for Courtney. Duke can't get away with this Char." I turned to find Charlotte and Ella, tears in their eyes, their expressions hard.

"Don't you dare." Charlotte's voice trembled.

"I'll tell Ari. You don't want me to do that Max. He'll kill you for street racing." Ella threatened as she took a step towards me.

"Tell Ari. I don't care." I narrowed my eyes and walked around them quickly, only to be stopped by a concerned Fang and Keegan.

"You street race?" Fang stood in my way, Keegan was just leaning against the way, a pained look in hidden in his eyes.

"Yes, I do. But its none of your business so I suggest you move." I walked around him but was jerked back when he grabbed my arm.

I turned around to glare at him, but I couldn't. His eyes were swimming with something, concern?

Keegan and the girls knew something was about to happen so they casually made their way back into the cafeteria, not bothering to look back at Fang and I.

His dark, mesmerizing, onyx eyes searched mine for something but gave up as his eyes flickered down to my lips for a moment before meeting my eyes again.

Fang released my arm but I was captivated. All I could see was his eyes watching me with some emotion that I couldn't quite pinpoint.

I tried to pry my eyes away from his but I couldn't. Damn.

Fang took a small step forward, his eyes flickering back down to my lips.

I bit my bottom lip as he took another step towards me.

No matter what I couldn't move.

Fang took yet another, and larger, step closer to me. His eyes took in my face as he hand came up to rest on my hip, pulling me towards him slightly. I didn't even try to get him to move it.

What the hell is wrong with me?

Instead of slapping him for hitting on me when I so clearly have a boyfriend, that's his brother nonetheless, what did I do? I took a freaking step towards him!

Taking this as a good sigh, his other hand came up to cup my cheek.

In that instant I knew three things.

One: Fang Grey, the basketball captain and one of the most popular guys in school, was about to kiss me.

Two: I really wanted to kiss him.

Three: If I did kiss Fang, I'd be cheating on Blake.. with his little fucking brother!

If that doesn't scream whore I don't know what does.

I closed my eyes as Fang leaned in closer.

I could feel his hot breath on my skin, letting me know it was about to happen. He was about to kiss me. Or he was being a jackass and was just teasing me.

But either way, I couldn't kiss him. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't.

"I cant," I whispered quietly.

"You can," Fang muttered, his hot breath washing over my face and neck, making me shiver.

"Wait," I opened my eyes and pulled out my phone.

Never leaving the extremely close proximity that I was in with Fang I searched my contacts to come across the name _Blake._

I opened a new message stating:

_I'm done Blake. I'm done with your bullshit. Have a nice life dickhead. I'm done, for good._

I sent it before thinking and looked up to find Fang smirking at me.

"Okay, now I can."

"Good." He mumbled as he brought his head down so his lips were almost touching mine.

I mean seriously if I would've just like, slightly puckered my lips I would be kissing him. A piece of paper would just barely fit.

* * *

**So, yep. I felt as if that was rushed. Oh wait, it was. Ha, well this was like… half of what I had written over break and I never felt like typing it… But today I told myself I had to update at least ONE of my stories. And BAM here it is.**

**Fang: You're probably gonna get yelled at for not updating Shades of Color.**

**Me: Meh. Sorry. I like… have it somewhat written. I just don't feel like editing it.**

**So I'm looking for a beta… Although I'm a little skeptical of them…**

**Iggy: She wants to find a really good beta.**

**Me: Yep. So if you guys know a good beta that has free time… or you are a good beta that has free time… Maybe we could work out a deal?**

**Iggy: Kate plans on trying to type up more of her stories. Don't yell at her if she doesn't.**

**Me: Meh, you can totally yell. I deserve it.**

**Iggy&Fang: R&R.**

**Me: Yep… 8 reviews.. All I'm asking.**


	6. Nerds

**Hey, so I know I haven't updated any of my stories in awhile… I'm sorry. The thing is… Again, I truly don't feel like typing… AT ALL. But here I am, typing up a stupid conversation I had with my very good friend Jena. Jena and I, yeah we're pretty good friends. I love the girl, I've known her for what, five, six years now? Yeah, we're pretty good friends and we aren't scared to talk to each other about this type of stuff. You know, the super duper nerdy stuff that you don't tell anyone about, like for example, how you read mangas and you think certain characters (in our case Iggy from Maximum Ride) are ridiculously hot in the mangas… Yeah… **

**I thought you all might find this conversation to be pretty funny. I know at the moment I found it hilarious…**

**I was in the car, on my way to my dads house before Christmas and I was talking to her in a message on Facebook through my phone.

* * *

**

**Jena:** Lol. It's my otaku-ness is too large to by judged!... Iggy is also hot...

**Kate:** So hot! Thankk you for agreeing with me!

**Jena:** Lol. He's MINE! You can have Fang... who has ridiculously long hair.

**Kate:** I will fight you for Iggy! But I still want Fang... after he gets his hair cut...

**Jena:** Well then have Fang! I was the hot blind guy! I also want Gazzy as a little bro... but not Angel, I don't like her.

**Kate:** Hahaha, Angel's a little bitch. Nudge can be my sister. But I want my hot blind cook. And I still want Fang. After he gets his hair cut.

**Jena:** Like I said, you can have Fang. But Iggy is MINE! He looks like Zero from Vampire Knight, who is hot as the sun (look him up)

**Kate:** I will fight you for Iggy. He will be MINE!

**Jena:** NO NO NO! He is MINE! I own way more than you, therefore I win!

**Kate:** What? No you don't! How the hell do you own more? Are we seriously fighting over fictional characters? Screw it. IGGY WILL BE MINE!

**Jena:** I totally own more! I own so many. Including Iggy and Ichigo from Bleach!

**Kate:** have Ichigo! I want Iggy! And, again, how do you own more?

**Jena:** Iggy is mine! Okay, let's list everyone we own... k?

**Kate:** Iggy is MINE! How many times do I have to tell you?

**Jena:** Hell NO! MINE

**Kate:** MINE!

* * *

Yeah, well there you go. The conversation in a nutshell… See how extremely weird Jena and I can be? Yeah, its pretty sad…

So, question… Which story do ya'll want me to update? I'll be putting a poll up on my profile for everyone to vote… I wanna know as soon as possible. Alright, remember your choices…

**Flashbacks; **4 Chapters up currently

**Velocity;** 4 Chapters currently up

**Shades of Color; **11 Chapters up currently

Alright, thanks. Vote! :D

**Oh and I ended up winning Iggy, which is why he is sitting next to me, laughing his ass off. While Fang is glaring… HA!**


	7. That Type of Scream

**A/N. Hello. What's up? Nothing. Yeah, same. But, my life is pretty boring so yep, I never have anything to do…**

**LIES! I went to my friends house over the weekend. We watched Shutter Island. NOT SCARY WHAT-SO-WHEVER! It was more disturbing than scary. But Leonardo DiCaprio took his shirt off… that's a plus.**

**On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, nor do I own any songs used in my stories.**

* * *

_Previously in Velocity: _

"_I can't," I whispered quietly._

"_You can," Fang muttered, his hot breath washing over my face and neck, making me shiver._

"_Wait," I opened my eyes and pulled out my phone._

_Never leaving the extremely close proximity that I was in with Fang I searched my contacts to come across the name Blake._

_I opened a new message stating:_

_I'm done Blake. I'm done with your bullshit. Have a nice life dickhead. I'm done, for good._

_I sent it before thinking and looked up to find Fang smirking at me._

"_Okay, now I can."_

"_Good." He mumbled as he brought his head down so his lips were almost touching mine._

_I mean seriously if I would've just like, slightly puckered my lips I would be kissing him. A piece of paper would just barely fit._

**Max POV**

My lips were about to brush his when I heard a scream come from just down the hall. No, not a terrified 'an ax-murder is trying to kill me' type of scream but more of a 'holy crap what is going on' type of scream. You know what I mean right?

"Max!" Amber screamed as she ran down the hall towards me.

Fang and I jumped back from each other lightening fast. Amber stood before us in just a matter of seconds. **[I never said they kissed... I said that they _would've been kissing... Just clearing that up]_**

"Courtney's getting out of surgery! And… a guy named Duke is here to see you. Ella and Char are scared to death! Who the hell is he?" Amber took deep breaths before noticing Fang standing next to me, his usual emotionless mask firmly in place.

What Amber was saying hit me like a brick. "D-duke's here? Like, here here? In the hospital! Looking for m-me?" Stuttering, I couldn't make sense of why he would be here or how he even knew to come look for me here. Oh right, Courts in the hospital, 'course I'd be here.

"Duke?" Fang whispered as Amber nodded vigorously, looking slightly like a bobble head.

Not realizing anything, because that's Amber, she slowly looked between Fang and myself as he watched me, my eyes wide and staring ahead so I could see the white corridor.

"Go Amb, I'm gonna talk to Duke." I told her before she ran down, most likely to wait for Court to wake up.

"Alright, Duke is…?" Fang leaned against the wall as I caught his eye.

"Duke is… hmm, Duke is… a jackass."

"Elaborate, Max."

"Fine, Duke is a street racer, like me and Courtney. _He _is the guy that put Courtney in the hospital… I told him I would give him a rematch," I checked me phone and noticed the time, "twenty minutes ago!" I sighed, finally understanding that he had waited and knew I wasn't going to make it on time.

I didn't bother telling Fang about a small detail that may or may not be the exact reason why Duke hates me to this day.

"You're leaving something out Max, I know." Fang licked his lips as he waited for me to continue, shiz…

"Well, there is one little _teeny tiny _thing that doesn't really matter." I decided that Fang and those guys can't know the one little thing because well, I wanted to completely forget that it had ever happened.

'_Max, it's never going to go away' _The little voice inside me head told me… **[No, its not **_**the **_**voice. It's just like, her conscience or something…]**

Eh, I beg to differ.

"And?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." I kept my eyes on the floor, hmm, maybe I like these shoes…

Wait, no need to concentrate on what is happening…

"Fine, but you will tell me later. But for now answer me this, was that the guy you were running off to meet?" Fang impassive mask cracked slightly so I could see the worry that was abundant in his eyes.

I nodded but grabbed Fang's arm, pulling him along as I said "I need to check on Courtney. I need to be there when she wakes up. She'll want me to be there."

As I turned the corner I heard murmuring behind me but I blocked it out and stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Duke Herring standing in the lobby, waiting for me, with his signature cocky smile on his face.

"Hello Maximum, I see you haven't change one bit," Duke tried to play seductive, it wasn't working, as a playful smirk washed over his face, lighting his already vibrant blue eyes.

"Duke," the venom leaked into my voice as I made my way to stand in front of him.

"I waited for you Maximum, but you never showed up. That didn't please me Maximum, and you know how upset I get when I'm not pleased." Duke went to put his arm around my waist but before he could, someone grabbed his arm and jerked him away from me.

I stood in the same spot, glaring at Duke, memories rising to the surface, memories that I had wished to bury and maybe even forget about all together.

But no, they were making themselves know, front and center.

Just as my mind was being delved into the memories I saw that it had been Iggy who had stopped Duke, and now Keegan, Aaron, Iggy, and Fang were standing in front of me.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

As the blonde haired girl stood motionless, her eyes dilating until only a thin layer of her brown eyes showed, four guys stood in front of the girl who couldn't defend herself from the man that had once been not so bad.

* * *

**So, what'd you think?**** Whoever guesses what Max's little secret about Duke is [Even though I tried to make it pretty obvious] gets a special shout out(:**

**But, I GOT ANGEL!**

**And I realize this was soooo short. But I felt sooooo bad. I mean, I haven't given anyone a proper chapter in weeks… or so that's how it feels.**

**Happy [Belated] Valentines day!**

**I'm currently scared to read Angel because… I just, don't want to because I have NO idea what could happen….**

**I'll let you guys know my thoughts when I finish it… :D**

**Kay, I'll update as soon as I can but no promises, I have huge projects and exams that are being shoved down my throat at the moment…**

**Kay, Later my loyal readers that haven't abandoned me yet!**

***Signing off.**

**-VivaLaKatee.**


	8. The Truth Never Set Me Free

**So, hey. I finished Angel… I don't even want to talk about it. At all… Just know, I fnicking hate Fang and Dylan and James Patterson and ugh. Just, angry after finishing that. To everyone that read it… What did you think? Feel free to PM me if you wanna talk about it(: Yeah, just a little FYI I will be posting a little ANGEL oneshot on one or two of the chapters that I wished to change…**

**So, I may not update as frequently (who am I kidding. I'm not frequent) because I got a guitar and I will start taking lessons soon… But, they're online so I can multitask…**

**Write, play, write, play, write, play… BAM! Win.

* * *

**

_Previously:_

"_Hello Maximum, I see you haven't change one bit," Duke tried to play seductive, it wasn't working, as a playful smirk washed over his face, lighting his already vibrant blue eyes._

"_Duke," the venom leaked into my voice as I made my way to stand in front of him._

"_I waited for you Maximum, but you never showed up. That didn't please me Maximum, and you know how upset I get when I'm not pleased." Duke went to put his arm around my waist but before he could, someone grabbed his arm and jerked him away from me._

_I stood in the same spot, glaring at Duke, memories rising to the surface, memories that I had wished to bury and maybe even forget about all together._

_But no, they were making themselves know, front and center._

_Just as my mind was being delved into the memories I saw that it had been Iggy who had stopped Duke, and now Keegan, Aaron, Iggy, and Fang were standing in front of me.

* * *

_

**Max POV**

I tried to fight off the memories, I really did. I just wasn't strong enough this time.

_-Flashback-_

"_Sarah! Did you see that landing? It was so… so… kickass!" I yelled as I called to Sarah from the other end of the uneven bars, _**[As in gymnastics… Surprised?]**_ where I had just finished my routine for the third time._

"_Max! You know you're not supposed to be doing that type of stunt before regional's!" Sarah yelled back, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice._

"_Whatever, I get hurt, I get hurt! No biggie!" I burst into laughter as a few girls gasped at my aloofness. _

"_Coach'll be pissed if she finds out that you're not being cautious! You know you're one of our best gymnasts." Sarah still laughed lightly but you could tell she was a little serious._

_See, I've been training for National's for over three years, since I was too young to go before. Coach Darcy didn't want any of her best, i.e. me, Sarah, Lexia, Melanie, and Carson, to get injured since we're her 'prodigies'._

_Yeah, I mean, I love gymnastics, it's been my one true love since I was a kid but it was always so fun to do a new stunt, ya know.._

_Now, being fifteen I have to make it to National's. I just have to._

"_Max! Coach wants to talk to you about your floor routine," Lexia smiled from her handstand in the middle of her balance beam._

_I nodded and ducked under the uneven bars before running towards the stairs that lead to Coach Darcy's office._

_The main reason the stairs lead up to a second floor was so Coach could overlook all of the gym at once, you know check everyone's routines and such at one time._

_I knocked quickly on the door before opening it and finding the coach's younger brother, Eric, and his best friend, Duke, sitting on the couch opposite of the desk where Coach Darcy sat, working on paperwork._

"_Coach, you wanted to talk to me?" I took a step into the office, fully aware that both Eric and Duke were looking me up and down._

"_Yes, I did, Max. You're floor routine has a tiny kink in it that I would love to help you work out." Coach smiled at me before standing up and heading out the office door. I turned to follow her before she turned to look at me, "Max, can you get my notes off my desk, I just noticed that Abby has a slight problem with her vault landing that I would like to write down."_

"_Course Coach." I headed back into the office and took a step behind the desk, searching for her teal notebook._

"_Hey Max, you doing anything tonight?" Eric asked from his spot on the couch._

"_Nah, not that I know of, why?" I smiled as Eric and Duke exchanged a glance._

"_Party, thought you and the other girls would like to come," Duke smiled sweetly and I immediately caved as I saw something flicker in his beautiful, sea blue eyes._

"_We can make it."

* * *

_

_-Later that night at the party-_

"_Care to dance Max?" Duke smiled a heart stopping smile and held his hand out to me, asking me to join him._

"_I'd love to," I took his hand and we stepped onto the dance floor as 'Fall For You' began. _

_Duke and I glided around for a couple more songs before he bent down and kissed me softly._

"_I like you, Max. Would you mind giving me the pleasure of going out with me?" Duke whispered in my ear as soon as the kiss ended._

_I breathed in deeply and waited for him to look at me, knowing what I was about to do._

_Finally he looked at and I took it as my chance to lean in a kiss him, harder than before.

* * *

_

_-Four months later-_

"_I think it'd be best if we broke up." I muttered as Duke pulled me in and kissed my forehead. _

"_What? Why? I love you," Duke sounded hurt but I knew he was faking it, he never loved me._

"_No, you don't," I snapped back, I couldn't even look at him… He disgusted me._

"_Yeah, I do!" He growled, his voice becoming menacing, just like when he's drunk._

"_DUKE! YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME!" I screeched, my voice hitting an octave I never knew it could._

_I was outside of the gym with Duke, having known he was cheating on me for over a week but never having the guts to talk to him._

"_So, you love me. You don't care." His voice was smug, as if he knew it was true._

"_Oh I do?" At that moment I saw Lexia's brother, Carter, get out of his car, most likely here to pick up Lexia. Suddenly an idea came into my mind and Carter was perfect to help me out. "Then watch this."_

_I pushed past Duke and strutted over to Carter mouthing 'Just go with it. Duke' and he nodded slightly, already knowing what was happening and he needed to do this in order to help me._

_As I reached him I took a fistful of his shirt in my hand and pulled his head down to mine so our lips met._

_Carter kissed me back, knowing Duke was watching. As I pulled away I realized that my breathing was ragged and mouthed 'Thank you' to Carter before turning back to Duke and smiling smugly at his gaping, angry face before walking back into the gym, Carter avoiding all eye contact with Duke as he followed me in._

"_That was like kissing my sister," Carter joked as the door closed softly behind us._

_We laughed as I shot back "Where'd you learn to kiss? A dog?"_

_-End Flashback-_

As my mind took in the scene around me I saw Duke snarling something to Fang and Iggy, who were up in his face, while Keegan had his arm around my waist and Aaron tended to a bloody nose.

Shit, what happened while I was out of it?

Keegan noticed I was looking around and whispered "Duke just got a lucky shot, don't worry," as Fang punched Duke in the face, making a sickening crack erupt and blood begin to come out of Duke's mouth.

That's when it really started.

"FANG, IGGY! STOP IT!" I yelled, trying to get out of Keegan's iron grip but he wasn't going to have it.

"Maxie, looks like your new boy toys are stronger than they look. But, they still can't protect you," Duke laughed before clipping Fang's shoulder.

"Sounding a little cocky aren't ya?" Fang landed a punch to the gut as Iggy went behind him and kicked his legs out from under him, yet, Duke actually caught himself.

Shit.

Duke spun around and all I could do was watch as these guys that I barely knew fought for me.

Whoa, they're like really sweet… and I never knew? Wow.

I closed my eyes for a second before yelling at them to stop. And oddly enough, they did.

"Fine, but Maximum, I will get you. And your little boys won't be there to help you," Duke sneered before stalking off towards the door, his chin and shirt covered in blood that must have come from a broken jaw.

"Screw you," I muttered as the hospital doors closed behind him.

Wait, we're I a hospital and no one tried to stop the fight? These people are too bored for their own sake.

"Mind explaining what the hell that was all about?" Iggy asked as he cradled his hand into his chest.

I sighed, figuring they deserved to know, everything. And so, they got their explaination. Of everything, the street racing, what happened to Courtney, how I had actually gone out with Duke, which the guys didn't seem to like all that much, and how they can't protect me from Duke.

"I don't get how you always attract the dickheads." Iggy laughed as Nudge came barreling down the hallway, most likely looking for me.

"Me either," I muttered under my breath as Nudge spotted me.

"MAX! Courtney's asking for you! She's awake! COME ON!" Nudge kept running towards me and ran straight into Keegan. "Oh my god! I'm sooooo sorry! I just like, couldn't stop! You know, since my adrenalin was pumping and I was running so fast so I could find Max and bring her to Courtney just like she asked me to, because I'm a good friend. But, did you know that my mom always tells me that I should join track because I can run so fast!" By the end the guys' eyes were wide and they all stared open mouthed as Nudge blushed.

"I gotta see Courtney, now," Keegan released me from his grip and I took off towards room 385.

Courtney was sitting in the white hospital bed as I stormed through the door, my breathing ragged and coming out in short gasps.

"Max," Courtney sounded weak and I hated seeing her like this, she didn't deserve for this to happen to her. Not when I was the one who had made Duke angry. "Could you do me a big favor?"

I nodded and walked over to her bed, grasping her hand in mine.

"Play me a song?" Courtney smiled weakly and coughed, wincing from the 48 stitches in her side.

All in all, Courtney got 113 stitches throughout her body, had three broken ribs, a broken leg and had gotten a slight concussion.

"Of course. How about Misguided Ghosts?" When she nodded I headed out to the nurses station and asked for the guitar that they keep in stock for whenever someone comes to play for the children.

I walked back in Courtney's room, guitar in hand, and found a spare chair and pulled it up close to the bed, next to Charlotte and Ella, Amber and Scarlett were on the other side of the bed, and began playing.

**[Misguided Ghosts: Paramore]**

_I am going away for a while__  
__But I'll be back, don't try and follow me__  
__'Cause I'll return as soon as possible__  
__See I'm trying to find my place__  
__But it might not be here where I feel safe__  
__We all learn to make mistakes_

_And run__  
__From them, from them__  
__With no direction__  
__We'll run from them, from them__  
__With no conviction_

_'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts__  
__Traveling endlessly__  
__Don't need no roads__  
__In fact they follow me_

_And we just go in circles__  
__Well Now I'm told that this is life__  
__And pain is just a simple compromise__  
__So we can get what we want out of it__  
__Would someone care to classify,__  
__Of broken hearts and twisted minds__  
__So I can find someone to rely on_

_And run__  
__To them, to them__  
__Full speed ahead__  
__Oh you are not useless__  
__We are just_

_Misguided ghosts__  
__Traveling endlessly__  
__The ones we trusted the most__  
__Pushed us far away__  
__And there's no one road__  
__We should not be the same__  
__But I'm just a ghost__  
__And still they echo me_

_They echo me in circles__  
_

I finished off the song with a smile on my face as I saw Courtney watching me, a smile planted on her face as if I had just told her the most amazing news she had ever heard in her life.

"Thanks Max."

"Thanks," I answered Courtney as she lay back against the back of her hospital bed.

"You guys go, you have school tomorrow…" I knew Courtney didn't really want us to go but we had to. We did have school tomorrow…

**-!-**

The next morning I went to my closet and picked the normal black sweatpants, red softball jersey, before you begin asking yes I play softball, along with a black softball over shirt with my number 15 on it and _Ride _engraved on the very back with the words _Bite Me _near the bottom, in a deep red, looking as if the words and number were dripping blood. **[Now, think of the black shirt like a baseball jersey shirt… you know the kind that button up in the front.]**

I didn't bother to button up the black shirt as I threw my hair up into the usual messy bun and stuffed my feet into my red and black Nikes.

Now at school, I dress like crap and am totally badass while on the weekends, I dress in freakishly amazing outfits and am sweet, nice, and still pretty badass.

I ran down the stairs and picked up my black bag, which is still covered in buttons that I've collected over the years, and grabbed the keys to my black 1964 black Ford Mustang. **[Look it up, they're actually super sleek looking.]**

I slipped out the door without a word and jumped into my car, literally. I forget to put the hood up yesterday.

During the twenty minute car ride I listened to Paramore's new CD, Brand New Eyes, once through, skipping the slower songs.

I pulled into the parking lot 15 minutes before homeroom started so I decided to take a walk around school.

Getting out of my car I noticed the "popular" group sitting on the top steps of the school.

Fucking awesome.

I pulled my bag out of the passenger seat and slipped it over my shoulder.

Walking up the steps, I stuck my headphones in my ears and put a scowl on my face.

Iggy and Keegan looked at me as I sulked past them. Fang and Aaron didn't even turn to look at me. Huh, guess they aren't so sweet. Just jackass'.

"Well, if it isn't the slut, Maximum Ride," Lissa and Bridgid laughed as I passed by them. I just turned my music up all the way.

Careful blasted in my ears as I walked down the deserted hallways.

**[Careful: Paramore]**

_I settled down__  
__A twisted up frown__  
__Disguised as a smile, well__  
__You would have never known__  
__I had it all but not what i wanted__  
__'Cause hope for me was a place uncharted__  
__And overgrown_

_You make your way in__  
__I resist you just like this__  
__You can't tell me to feel__  
__The truth never set me free__  
__So I did it myself_

_You can't be too careful anymore__  
__When all that is waiting for you__  
__Won't come any closer__  
__You've got to reach a little more, more, more, more, more_

_Open your eyes like i opened mine__  
__It's only the real world__  
__A life you will never know__  
__Shifting your weight to throw off the pain__  
__Well you can ignore it__  
__But only for so long_

_You look like i did__  
__You resist me just like this__  
__You can't tell me to heal__  
__And it hurts remembering how it felt to shut down_

_You can't be too careful anymore__  
__When all that is waiting for you__  
__Won't come any closer__  
__You've got to reach a little more,__  
__more__  
__more__  
__more, more_

_The truth never set me free__  
__The truth never set me free__  
__The truth never set me free__  
__So I'll do it myself_

_You can't be too careful anymore__  
__When all that is waiting for you__  
__Won't come any closer__  
__You've got to reach out__  
__You can't be too careful anymore__  
__When all that is waiting for you__  
__Won't come any closer__  
__You've got to reach out more_

_More__  
__More__  
__More, more_

I silently began singing to myself about halfway through but as soon as I got to my locket I took out my homework from the night before and grabbed a few binders for the classes I was planning on skipping today.

Most people didn't know but I actually get amazing grades even though I never to go class… actually no, I do go to class but I always get kicked out. While I'm in detention my teachers send the lesson and I pretty much teach it to myself.

* * *

**So, that's all for this chapter but I plan on posting another chapter tonight… I just didn't want this one to be too long and it already seemed really long…**

**So, anyway… Now to give my special shoutouts!**

**So the reviews who got it right:**

S.A. Version of Nudge

RandomAsRainbows

Percabethatw

TMI

xWhite Winged Angelx

desperatelyobvious

**Yeah, they got it right :D**

**And **Keeptappin92 **was so close. You said it was right but then added that she got raped by him… No, just didn't seem right. Either way, you get a shout out too :D**

**Now, I'm going to start dedicating my chapters to the people that send in my favorite reviews of that chapter. So this chapter is dedicated to…. **

**Iggy: *drumroll***

**Me: **desperatelyobvious **and **TMI**! Because they both made my day :D**

**Wait… whoa! Iggy is back! **

**Fang: I'm back too…**

**Me: That's right! But I hate you at the moment Fang… go away!**

**Fang: Fine.**

**Iggy: HAHAH! She hates you ;D**

**Me: Yeah, they left for awhile… but now they're back!**

**See you later in the next chapter!**

***Signing off.**

**-VivaLaKatee.**


	9. The Call

**Long time no see! Ha, lies. I just updated ;D I just, felt like writing this one today. So bam! Two chapters :D**

**This one may be slightly smaller… I haven't decided yet.**

**Iggy: Eh, who knows…**

**Fang: Can I come back now?**

**Me: NO! Ig! Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor will I ever own anything… 'Cept the OC's… I own those…

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_I silently began singing to myself about halfway through but as soon as I got to my locket I took out my homework from the night before and grabbed a few binders for the classes I was planning on skipping today._

_Most people didn't know but I actually get amazing grades even though I never to go class… actually no, I do go to class but I always get kicked out. While I'm in detention my teachers send the lesson and I pretty much teach it to myself._

**Max POV**

In the next five minutes I had my stuff and was lying down on the floor of the library. The school librarian, Mrs. Applewood, doesn't really care since I do it at least once a week. Most mornings I get to school late but once a week I come a little early so I can roam the school freely without anyone bothering me,

Not today though.

I felt someone shake my leg as The Only Exception came to an end.

As I opened my eyes I was surprised to find Iggy and Keegan smiling down at me.

I propped myself up on my elbows, yanked my headphones out of my ears slowly, and asked "Can I help you?" in a bored tone.

"Would you and the girls like to join us for lunch today?" Keegan questioned hopefully.

As much as I wanted to be mean, and believe me I really want to be mean when I'm at school, I just couldn't be rude to Ig or Keegan, and I'd known them for what? Two days?

"I need to keep my rep so, know that I have to do this," I whispered as Fang, Aaron, Lissa, Bridgid, and a few other "popular" girls and guys walked into the library.

Keegan and Iggy nodded in understanding as I began to laugh.

"Seriously? You've got to be kidding me!" I laughed while Iggy smiled then put on a defeated look, followed by Keegan.

The girls gave me a death glare as I lay down on the floor again, Iggy and Keegan beginning to walk back towards the door.

"Hey! Iggy," I called as I realized Iggy was in my physics class and could drop off my coursework and homework.

As Iggy turned to face me I motioned for him to come over and began to dig in my bag to try and find the stupid Physics work.

Iggy squatted down in front of me while I eventually pulled everything out of my bag, along with a blank piece of lined paper and a pen.

On the paper I wrote:

_Don't take offense… You know that if we weren't from two completely different cliques then we could totally have lunch together. _

_Tomorrow, you're going to skip with me and we'll have lunch at the awesome little coffee shop, or ice cream place if that suits you better, I know._

_Call me tonight so we can set up the details. 555-861-4915_

_*Max._

I handed the note to Iggy, along with my Physics stuff.

"Thanks Iggy," I winked as he began reading over the note I gave him.

"Yo, Max!" Amber and Ella yelled as they pushed past the prissy popular people.

"Ladies," I laughed as they ran over to me in their own sweatpants and sneakers. Aren't we all so attractive? Ha. Yep, that's totally us.

Iggy gave me a quick wink and turned around, beginning to walk back to his friends, again.

Ella and Amber lay next to me on the floor and Iggy reached his somewhat friends, if that's what you can even call them.

As they began walking out the door Iggy turned back around to face me and called "Hey, Maxie!" Which brought everyone's attention to me and Iggy as he quickly blew me a kiss, which I pretended to catch. Yep, we're that lame.

Scarlett and Nudge ran in as they walked out the door.

"You won't believe what we just heard!" Nudge squealed as he plopped down on the floor.

_Riiiiiiiingggggg._

And the homeroom bell has rung.

"I'm having lunch alone with Iggy tomorrow," I stated as I realized that I pretty much had a date with Iggy Griffiths.

"Holy shit. We are spying on you guys," Amber smirked deviously.

**-!-**

That night Nudge, Scarlett, Amber, and Ella decided that they need to raid my closet so they could find the 'most perfect outfit for my date with Iggy'. Their words, not mine.

"I say a skirt."

"No, super tight skinnys."

"Either way, a V-neck is necessary."

"And heels."

I sat on my bed as they fought over what I had to wear. Yay for me right? Sarcasm people. Learn to recognize it.

**[Toxic Valentine: All Time Low]**

_Sex and white lies,_

_Handcuffs and alibis,_

_She lays her halo on her pillow as she sleeps,_

_Her heart beats red wine,_

_My toxic valentine,_

_She lays her halo on a pillow that used to be mine._

"Hello?" I answer the unknown number without hesitation. It might be Iggy, or maybe a masked murder that's been stalking me for weeks and has finally decided that it was time to murder me, or maybe the ring girl to tell me I have 7 days…

"Hey Max, its Iggy," Well that kills my last two theories. Yet, it sounded like I was on speakerphone…?

"Hey Iggy, calling about tomorrow?" I asked, which made the girls drop the clothes they were currently holding and run towards me.

"Yeah, I am. I was wondering… what is tomorrow? Like is it a date or just two friends skipping school?" Iggy asked nervously, as laughter came from the background.

"He's adorable," Ella whispered as she put him on speakerphone.

"Well, answer me this: what do you _want_ it to be?" I smiled as another round of laughter came from the phone.

"I was kinda hoping it would sorta be… uhm… a d-date." Ig stuttered nervously.

"You do know that that was completely adorable, right?" I bit my lip as I pictured Ig's blush.

"It was?" four different voices asked from the other line.

"So cute!" Amber giggled.

"Yes, it really was adorable," I laughed as I realized the voices were the Shadows.

"Well, you know," Iggy tried to make himself seem cool, unsuccessfully of course.

"Iggy, don't try to be cool. You're so much cuter when you stutter," I reasoned with Amber as Nudge giggled.

Ella couldn't keep the smile off her face as she nodded her head in mock approval.

"Okay Max. So shall I pick you up or what?" Ig asked quietly.

"Well since you don't know where I live, unless you're stalking me and that's unlikely, and I assume your friends that keep laughing are going to be there trying to spy, why don't I meet you there."

"Sounds great, where are we all meeting?" Iggy was smiling, you could tell by his voice.

"Rita's ice cream, right by the park. They have the best ice cream in the state," I told him as I smiled at Scarlett, who squealed out of glee.

Whenever I really like someone I take them to Rita's because it's my favorite place to eat and just hang out… and its by the park.

"Okay, sounds great. Me and the guys will meet you and the girls at Rita's at noon. And if I'm not being too forward by saying this then I just want you to know that I am really looking forward to our date tomorrow." Ig smiled into the phone… Again, I could tell…

"Oh and Iggy, guys, wear comfortable shoes. The park is right there after all." I hung up and walked over to my closet quickly.

My stomach giving away my plans before I could tell the girls.

I picked up my favorite dark wash skinny jeans and my Nikes before closing the door to my walk in closet and turning to face the girls.

"We're going to dinner. Change if you wanna," I stated as I took off my sweats.

Yeah, when I don't go to school I like to look nice. Sue me.

As I changed into the jeans the girls got up and they borrowed some of my jeans. Which didn't work out so well since I'm a tad taller than all of them, except Scarlett, so Nudge and Amber had to borrow a pair from Ella. No biggie.

"Where are we going?" Nudge asked as she climbed into her light, light pink Mercedes Benz, along with Amber and Scarlett.

Ella and I slid into my black, almost purple in certain light, 2011 Boxster Spyder Porsche.

I revved the engine and pilled out of my driveway after telling Nudge to meet us at Nick's Greek Restaurant, where we were going to be having dinner.

See, all of my friends and myself have always loved Greek food, ever since three summers ago when my mom took us there for dinner because she didn't feel like cooking.

**[Whoa, so, I'm now making the rest of this up off my head… All of the stuff above… totally written down and planned out… on with the story!]  
**

I smiled as Ella began flipping through my CD's, finding one she wanted to listen to, and hitting eject so she could put it in.

"What band El?" I asked as I pulled up to a red light.

"An amazing one," Ella turned to look at me and smiled as she put Brand New Eyes back into its case.

For a few seconds Ella had a confused look on her face before she turned the music up, and when I mean up I mean UP. It was pretty loud.

**[Booty Bounce: Dev]**

_DJ, DJ, DJ  
DJ put that record on  
That's my song, that's my shit  
Rocking Henny XO  
All these hoes, on my dick  
_

I laughed as I realized she had stuck in my mix CD and began singing the song with Dev, the singer, and Ella.

_[x3]  
Bet you want to see this  
Booty bounce  
Bet you want to see this  
Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this  
Booty bouncy bounce b-booty bounce_

_They call me Dev  
I ain't yo average bitch  
I'm in the club every weekend  
On some sav ass shit_

_And now I ain't too pretty  
To slap a hoe  
So all you girls actin' shitty  
Better hit the back door_

_Where the guy, where he at  
I think I saw him in the back  
I think we're outnumbered, fuck it (fuck it)  
I got a baseball bat (I got a baseball bat)_

_Where the hell am I gonna catch a man like that  
Put his number in my hand like that  
Ripped it up like I didn't give a fuck  
And I didn't give him a chance like that_

_DJ put that record on  
That's my song, that's my shit  
Rocking Henney XO  
All these hoes, on my dick  
_

Ella and I came up to another stop light as we laughed again, dancing with the music.

_[x3]  
Bet you want to see this  
Booty bounce  
Bet you want to see this  
Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this  
Booty bouncy bounce b-booty bounce_

_Ridin', in the saucy whip  
Never give a fuck it don't cost me shit  
I'm a gangster baby, just kidding  
Oh. No. She. Didn't._

_Can't do it like me (Uh uh)  
Nah, can't do it like me  
Nah, nah nah nah, can't do it like me_

_I bet you wish you can do it like me_

_Poppin' bottles in the ice (in the ice)  
Like a blizzard (like a blizzard)  
When we drink we do it right  
Gettin' slizzard_

_Sippin' sizzurp in my ride (in my ride)  
Like Three 6 (Three 6)  
Now I'm feelin' so fly  
Like a G6_

_DJ put that record on  
That's my song, that's my shit  
Rocking Henney XO  
All these hoes, on my dick_

_[x3]  
Bet you want to see this  
Booty bounce  
Bet you want to see this  
Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this  
Booty bouncy bounce b-booty bounce_

_Poppin' bottles in the ice (in the ice)  
Like a blizzard (like a blizzard)  
When we drink we do it right  
Gettin' slizzard_

_Sippin' sizzurp in my ride (in my ride)  
Like Three 6 (Three 6)  
Now I'm feelin' so fly  
Like a G6_

_Like a G6  
Like a G6  
Now I'm feelin' so fly  
Like a G6_

_DJ put that record on  
That's my song, that's my shit  
Rocking Henney XO  
All these hoes, on my dick_

_[x3]  
Bet you want to see this  
Booty bounce  
Bet you want to see this  
Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this  
Booty bouncy bounce b-booty bounce (bounce!)_

We pulled into the parking lot of Nick's where we saw guess who! No, not Nudge, but the prissy popular people, who were all staring enviously at my car, not knowing it was me and Ella.

Splendid.

I let the next song start before Ella and I got out and faced hell.

**[Bass Down Low: Dev]**

_If you wanna get with me__  
__There's some things you gotta know__  
__I like my beats fast__  
__And my bass down low__  
__Ba-ba-bass, bass, bass down low__  
__Bass, bass, bass down low__  
__I, I, I like my beats fast__  
__And my bass down low__  
__Bass, bass down low__  
__Bass, bass, bass down low__  
__I, I, I like my beats fast__  
__And my bass down low_

_It's like one, two, three, to heck with it__  
__I'm bout to take this drink and just stuff it__  
__Fish tank this thing along with four more shots__  
__of Patron I give a care about going home__  
__Straight buzzin Robotussin__  
__Wanna get ya mitts in my oven__  
__Wanna get a lick of this lovin__  
__G-g-g-get a lick of this lovin__  
__Yeah, I like it loud__  
__And I'll make you shout__  
__G-give you that Black Eyed Peas__  
__You know that Boom Boom Pow_

I cut off the car and opened the door, putting my foot on the ground like they do in the movies, and stepped out of my amazing Porsche, pretending I didn't see them.

The girls stared, bewilderment obvious on the faces, while the guys looked me up and down like I was a piece of meat.

Ella slowly got out after me but being me I did a little stretch, letting my shirt ride up just enough to expose my belly button ring, which was a lime green stud, and flipped my hair over my shoulder. I slammed the car door after getting my bag out and pulling it over my shoulder.

Nudge pulled in seconds later.

As she pulled in you could hear the lyrics bellowing out of her speaker system.

**[All These Boys: Jasmine V]**

_All of these boys got em standin in a line__  
__So many boys keep on beggin for my time__  
__All of these boys I just can't make up my mind__  
__Everywhere I go somebodys tryna be my boyfriend__  
__All of these boys got em standin in a line__  
__So many boys keep on beggin for my time__  
__All of these boys I just can't make up my mind__  
__Show me what u talkin bout maybe we can walk it out_

_Got so many choices who's it gonna be_

_Who can handle being with a heavy hitter like me I go go__  
__And if u up for the challenge let me know know__  
__I want the best for my team__  
_

The girls got out of the car and we met up, smiling at all of the expressions before we walked past them, their eyes following us the entire time, and into the restaurant for dinner.

"Girls! Hey, it's so great to see you, how've you been?" Melissa Rose, our favorite waitress and my cousin, asked us as we headed towards our favorite booth.

"Oh, just messing with the most stuck up bitches and man-whores in the school, ya know. The regular stuff," I laughed as I slid in next to Ella.

I could tell this was going to get interesting as soon as the prissy group walked in, eyes set on us.

**Alright, that's all for tonight… or this morning considering its 1:14 am… Yeah…**

**So, I have decided who I dedicate this chapter too… **

**Iggy&Fang: *drumroll***

**Me: **ISuckAtUsernames

**Fang: Nice name.**

**Iggy: He's being sincere… kinda…**

**Me: So, the songs I used this time are like, really upbeat stuff! These are songs that are more pop and are totally dancing music!**

**Look up some of it, maybe you'll like ;D**

**See you later in the next chapter!**

***Signing off.**

**-VivaLaKatee.**


	10. What If

**Helloooo. I'm back. **

**So I looked through the few reviews I got and a couple really stood out to me and I really liked a couple of em. So this chapter is dedicated toooo!**

**Iggy: *Drumrollll***

**Fang: **TMI 

**Me: because she's Greek and I'm Greek and its just… amazing! :D**

**Fang: At first Iggy didn't understand your username. **

**Iggy: Then Kate explained it to me. ;D Love it by the way!**

**Me: And I am also dedicating it to….**

**Iggy: **desperatelyobvious

**Me: Mainly 'cause I saw her review for chapter 8 and I loved it and then she reviewed chapter 9 and it was also amazingly long so she deserves it :)**

**Fang: Cool name.**

**Iggy: Two words! TWO FREAKING WORDS! SPEAK FANG! SPEAK!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR or the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Girls! Hey, it's so great to see you, how've you been?" Melissa Rose, our favorite waitress and my cousin, asked us as we headed towards our favorite booth._

"_Oh, just messing with the most stuck up bitches and man-whores in the school, ya know. The regular stuff," I laughed as I slid in next to Ella._

_I could tell this was going to get interesting as soon as the prissy group walked in, eyes set on us._

**Fang POV**

I sat at a table outside of Nick's Greek Restaurant with Iggy, Aaron, Lissa, Bridgid, Keegan, Stephanie, and Jake.

"So, how's the band doing?" Stephanie asked as she moved to sit on my lap.

"Amazing. We're working with these ext-" Aaron was cut off by music that was blasting from a car pulling in.

_Sippin' sizzurp in my ride (in my ride)  
Like Three 6 (Three 6)  
Now I'm feelin' so fly  
Like a G6_

_Like a G6  
Like a G6  
Now I'm feelin' so fly  
Like a G6_

_DJ put that record on  
That's my song, that's my shit  
Rocking Henney XO  
All these hoes, on my dick_

_[x3]  
Bet you want to see this  
Booty bounce  
Bet you want to see this  
Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this  
Booty bouncy bounce b-booty bounce (bounce!)_

"Oh em gee! It's Dev!" Lissa laughed with Bridgid, Aaron's arms around both of them.

"Who the hell has a car that nice?" Stephanie asked, still trying to sit in my lap, even though I wasn't letting her.

I turned to look at what she meant when I saw the car. It was a black 2011 Boxster Spyder Porsche.

"Damn, hot car," Iggy laughed as another song began and both doors of the car opened.

_If you wanna get with me__  
__There's some things you gotta know__  
__I like my beats fast__  
__And my bass down low__  
__Ba-ba-bass, bass, bass down low__  
__Bass, bass, bass down low__  
__I, I, I like my beats fast__  
__And my bass down low__  
__Bass, bass down low__  
__Bass, bass, bass down low__  
__I, I, I like my beats fast__  
__And my bass down low_

"This ones Dev too!" Lissa squealed. Can she get any more fucking annoying? I'm actually starting to wonder why the hell I hang out with her and the other cheerleaders. Right, she's my cousin.

"Lissa, shut up." I gave her a point look and turned back to the car.

_It's like one, two, three, to heck with it__  
__I'm bout to take this drink and just stuff it__  
__Fish tank this thing along with four more shots__  
__of Patron I give a care about going home__  
__Straight buzzin Robotussin__  
__Wanna get ya mitts in my oven__  
__Wanna get a lick of this lovin__  
__G-g-g-get a lick of this lovin__  
__Yeah, I like it loud__  
__And I'll make you shout__  
__G-give you that Black Eyed Peas__  
__You know that Boom Boom Pow_

"Who ever is in that car, I would love to just-" Aaron smiled as Ella and Max stepped out of the car.

And to add to my misery Max had to just _stretch. _And not just any stretch, it was one of those slow motion stretches that tend to let your shirt rid up. You know, the one guys do to impress the girls with their amazing abs. Not like I've ever done it… more than necessary anyway.

Well, as she was stretching her shirt _did _ride up to show off a completely smooth, toned and tanned stomach with a lime green… _bellybutton ring?_

I'll admit it, I couldn't help but just, take a look. I mean, have you ever seen Max? That's what I thought. You wouldn't have to be able to not look. Simple as that. It was just my hormones that made me look. That's all.

"Wow, slut much?" Bridgid laughed as the guys and I exchanged looks and gulped, all agreeing that well, we're majorly screwed.

Max didn't seem to notice us as she turned off her car and bent over to pull her bag out of the backseat. **[Yeah, I know Porsches don't have backseats but go with me will ya?]**

Lissa stood up for a moment and immediately saw me checking Max out. "Don't even think about that trash Nick, or you will be sorry."

_If Max is trash what are you?_ I sighed, Lissa's my cousin. Normally she can be really nice when it's just the two of us hanging out but when she gets with Brigid and Stephanie, well she's a bitch.

And it's not even Brig, its Stephanie. I know because Brig is a good friend of mine. She's particularly nice when it's just me, her, and Lissa. I mean, when did _she _become a bitch?

Another car pulled into the parking lot as I got lost in my thoughts, trying to remember when Lissa and Brigid got that way.

_All of these boys got em standin in a line__  
__So many boys keep on beggin for my time__  
__All of these boys I just can't make up my mind__  
__Everywhere I go somebodys tryna be my boyfriend__  
__All of these boys got em standin in a line__  
__So many boys keep on beggin for my time__  
__All of these boys I just can't make up my mind__  
__Show me what u talkin bout maybe we can walk it out_

_Got so many choices who's it gonna be_

_Who can handle being with a heavy hitter like me I go go__  
__And if u up for the challenge let me know know__  
__I want the best for my team__  
_

I fought the urge to chuckle as the girls gawked at the pink Benz that pulled up. Nudge, Scarlett, and Amber filed out and they all smiled, still oblivious to us, and headed towards Nick's.

They walked in and took a seat at a booth, but right before Max and Ella had given one of the waitress' a hug. What was that about?

"Who do they _think _they are? Ugh, sluts!" Stephanie scoffed and walked right in, Aaron, Keegan, Iggy, Jake, and Brigid right on her tail.

"She's not that bad." Lissa sighed and walked in, me following right behind her.

**[A/N: I really hope none of you are hoping for Lissa or Brigid to be super horrible, 'cause that's kinda why I made up Stephanie. But don't worry, Brigid isn't so nice later on ;D]**

"Come on!" Stephanie whined as she slid in a booth right next to where the girls had sat down.

"Now what?" Lissa asked, annoyed at Stephanie.

"We're going to make a fool of all of them of course. I mean, look at those sluts." Stephanie sneered.

**Max POV**

Ella's eyes went wide as she heard what Stephanie had said. Sitting up so she could turn around and sit on the her knees, arms resting on the seat and her head resting in the fold on her arms.

"If we're sluts then you're a whore sweetheart," Ella shot, sending the girls into a fit of chuckles.

I went and sat next to Ella, in the exact same position as her, and said "Hey Ella, don't call her a whore. That's offensive to all strippers and prostitutes!" And we fell back down, sitting in our original positions, as soon as we saw the look of horror wash of Stephanie's face. Yet, all of her so called 'friends' were laughing. Like, really laughing… Even Fang.

Whoa, right?

Then she got the bright idea to get up and come over to our table and try to hit me. Idiot.

What did she think she was doing? Screw it.

"MelRose! Get some ice!" Amber called from her seat, where she crossed her arms and smiled, ready to see a fight perhaps?

Yeah, she's didn't get one.

Stephanie stood in front of the seat I was currently in as she waited for me to slid out. And I did.

Stephanie smirked, which didn't work for her… at all, and her hand flew towards my face, yet I caught it. Ha, don't mess with Max Ride.

As my grip tightened around Stephanie's wrist, I turned around lightly and picked up my Pepsi before turning back around to see a look of wonder mixed with pain on her face.

Smiling a sickly sweet smile, I dumped the Pepsi onto her head.

"Oh my god!" Stephanie shrieked as I let go of her wrist and pushed her away in one swift movement.

"You don't try to hit me, bitch." With that I headed towards the hostess stand and smiled at MelRose who had seen the whole thing.

"Now _that_ is my baby cousin," MelRose laughed before getting our food. Which was the moment I decided that it'd be best to head back to the table.

As I walked back to the table I saw Stephanie fuming at her friends before storming out the door.

"Get the stick outta your ass!" I heard Amber call after Stephanie.

Wait, do ya'll even know who Stephanie is? No? Let me explain her and a few other people who may be important later on.

First there is Stephanie Pierpont. Long _fake _blonde hair, huge _fake _boobs, tight clothes, really blue eyes, and stripped heels. Yep, that's her. Now, Stephanie is the queen bitch of the school. Everyone hates her, yet she's a cheerleader –not cheer captain, that's little miss Brigid- because her daddy paid the coach. So amazing right? Wrong.

Next we have Fang's cousin: Lissa Grey. Long real red hair, really pretty green eyes, slutty clothes, complete bitch, cheerleader. Need I say more? And the sad thing is that if Fang and Lissa _weren't _related, I'm pretty sure she'd be stalking him. Wanna know how I know? She seems like the type and because once she got mad at Elise McCarthy because she was going out with Fang and took away Fang and Lissa's 'hang out time'. Crazy right? Right.

Then we have Brigid Dywer. Cheercaptain, slut, annoyingly high nasally voice, huge eyes, long fake red hair, tight clothes, and all that other fun stuff. Not. Only reason she's cheercaptain? She slept with the coach's assistant. He was a jock who was in detention and he had to help pick the captain. Some detention right? Wrong. Brigid is always bragging how great Fang is in bed. Pretty fucking crazy right? Especially since I'm almost positive they've never slept together. Although it wouldn't surprise me.

Lastly, we have Jake Hennessey. Football player, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, man-whore, complete idiot, pretty hot –what? I'm not going to deny his attractiveness, no matter how completely incompetent he is- and he loves to flirt, no matter who the hell you are. Nerd? Okay, he'll flirt with you. Cheerleader? Oh he will most diffidently flirt with you. Badass? Sure, but you'll probably break him for even thinking about it. And yes, that did happen.

"Hey girls, wanna join us?" The flirt himself.

"Nah, we're good." I replied nonchantly.

Later, Lissa and Brigid had to leave to go home for something… So the guys, minus Jake who took the girls home, joined us and we pretty much just chilled for the rest of the night.

**-!-**

"Hey Max!" Ella called as I headed down into the basement, which we had converted into half a recording studio, half a hang out area.

Ella sat in front of her drum set, sticks in her hands, and tapped lightly. Ella always sat in front of them when she was thinking of a new song melody that had been bugging her for awhile.

"I have a little something. Wanna get your lyric pad and guitar?" Ella looked up expectedly, her brown eyes peaking out from her bangs.

I nodded and headed to the recording booth to get the teal notebook where I had written all of our lyrics. The notebook was actually getting pretty beat-up lately.

I grabbed my completely white Washburn acoustic and sat across from Ella.

A couple hours later Ella and I had part of a melody and more than half the lyrics done, alright so they were all done but I wasn't sure about them yet, I still had to check over them again to make sure they were exactly what I wanted but what can I say? I'm a perfectionist.

"So, let's hear it." Ella sighed and set her drumsticks in their little holder that was attached to her set of black and purple drums.

"Alright, this is the acoustic version of…" I thought for a moment, trying to get a name but nothing was coming, "Well, we'll have to come up with a name later."

I pulled Lulu, my guitar, closer to me and started strumming.

**[What If: Meg & Dia]**

_Stand tall__  
__Head and shoulders down__  
__They don't make'm like us anymore__  
__You failed to see that I am not your shadow__  
__I can be more_

_You said the world is hard to face__  
__I am your umbrella, Megan__  
__But I can keep up with it's pace__  
__If you let me go_

_I was running to see you down the line__  
__What if I've built up what was mine__  
__What if I didn't forget passion like you did_

_What if I find my purpose first__  
__What if I fulfill my life's work__  
__What if you counting on my failure made me live_

_Not scared.__  
__I know you thought I was shakin' fast in my own two shoes__  
__But these soles could fight the ocean waves,__  
__Dirty laundry, and world war II_

_Finally I see past my front hands__  
__Not a coward's pissed-stained pants__  
__Thank you for telling me I can't__  
__Without you, I wouldn't be where I am_

_What if I see you down the line__  
__What I took back my lost time__  
__What if I didn't forget passion like you did_

_What if I find my purpose first__  
__What if I fulfill my life's work__  
__What if you counting on my failure made me live_

_If you see me again,__  
__You won't know my face__  
__But you'll recall my hurt__  
__Inside of me, a side of you is placed_

_When I see you again,__  
__I won't be bitter__  
__You, you're so far to blame__  
__You're part of this change__  
__I am so much of you__  
__I won't ever be the same_

_What if I see you down the line__  
__What I took back what was mine__  
__What if I didn't forget passion like you did_

_What if I find my purpose first__  
__What if I fulfill my life's work__  
__What if you counting on my failure made me live__  
__What if you counting on my failure made me live__  
__What if you counting on my failure made me live_

I finished the song and sighed before looking at Ella to see what she thought of it.

"It'll be amazing as soon as we add in all the other instruments! I can't wait to see what everyone else thinks. Nudge'll love it! But wait, we need a name." Ella thought for a moment but came up with nothing.

"Maybe Scarlett or Amber will think of something," Ella shrugged and stood up from her drums before heading over to the couch set up in front of a television.

As she flicked it on I kept thinking what to name the song.

The chorus repeated in my head, over and over again.

_What if I see you down the line__  
__What I took back my lost time__  
__What if I didn't forget passion like you did_

_What if I find my purpose first__  
__What if I fulfill my life's work__  
__What if you counting on my failure made me live_

"What if!"

"What?" Ella twisted around from her seat as I smiled, finally realizing what I was going to name the song.

"It's called What If," my smile grew as I stroked Lulu before setting her back in her case and joining Ella on the couch where she was watching Wedding Crashers.

We ended up falling asleep on the couch after watching two other movies after that.

* * *

**So, I wanted to update before Friday was over and BAM! There you go **** Sorry if this chapter seems rushed… I thought it turned out not as wonderful as I hoped.**

**Anyway, I just realized something.**

**Ella means she is Spanish. Weird…**

**So, I was really super sick all Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday and part of Thursday but now I'm slowly getting better.**

**Iggy: She almost got me and Fang sick. Almost.**

**Fang: Almost. But she didn't.**

**Me: Darn. Well, I should probably do my make-up work huh… :/**

***Signing off.**

**-VivaLaKatee**


	11. Virus

Hey guys, this isn't an update…

Okay, I sorta owe every one an explination as to why I haven't updated.

My computer got a virus. My very first virus. Yep, I lost everything I hate written up. Which happened to be a lot… Meaning all four of my stories and three one-shots.

Uh, I'm sorry.

Also, I won't be updating for a little bit, at least not this week or next. Hopefully I'll be able to update as soon as I come home.

Also, I would update Friday but turns out I'm getting on the road (for an 8 hour trip none the less) the minute I get out of school.

Yay me. Sarcasm used.

Alright, I'll let you all get mad at me now. It's only fair.

I'll leave you now. Bye.

*Signing off,

-VivaLaKatee


	12. Situations

**Hey, I'm back from the dead. So I wrote the next chap-**

**Iggy: BRING ON THE DATE!**

**Me: Iggy, you don't seriously think you're going to end up with Max do you?**

**Iggy: No. I want someone**_**else.**_**Wink.**

**Me: So there! All of you Fax fans know. Gosh, some were scared that there was going to be no Fax. Ha! You make me laugh. But seriously. On with chapter!**

**Dedicated to:**TMI

**I swear, if she keeps her reviews up like that I may dedicate the whole story to her. And**desperatelyobvious**because her reviews make my day also.**

* * *

**Fang**

"You sure you want to do this?"

Iggy and I were chilling at my house before "the date". Iggy had come over around eight so "He wouldn't have to be home alone". Actually, it was because _Mr. Goody Two Shoes_didn't want his parents to catch him skipping school.

_Wimp._

"Hell yeah." Iggy exclaimed as he nodded and checked the time; 11:15.

I casually picked up my phone and dialed Aaron, who had gone to school for the sole purpose of breaking up with his latest girlfriend - _if you even were to call her that_- Sasha Woods.

Sasha was one of the cheerleaders, quite possibly the only one that _hadn't_ slept with Aaron- well- before last Monday that is.

What can I say? The boy is a player.

"Please enjoy the music while your party is reached," the prerecorded voice on the other end of the phone replayed in a jaded tone. It sounded robotic and annoyed, even though it was only a machine saying it.

**[Not Afraid: Eminem]**

"_I'm not afraid,_

_To take a stand,_

_Everybody,_

_Come take my hand,_

_We'll walk this world together through the storm,_

_Whatever weather Cold or warm,_

_Just letting' you know you're not alone,_

_Holla if you feel you've been down the same road,"_

I waited for a moment before Aaron finally picked up. His voice was hushed and strained, "What?"

Iggy's head snapped up at the harshness in his voice, not missing a beat as he stood and strode over to me.

"Problem?" I asked, my voice bored and hollow **like always**.

"Nah. Look, I'm coming over in ten. Sasha just… you know." Aaron's smug tone rang thought the phone. I could picture his smug ass smirk plastered on his face and his arms crossed over his chest in a superior stance. Just his tone alone was enough to make me want to reach through the phone and slap some sense into him. I rolled my eyes as Iggy made fake gagging sounds before we exchanged similar looks of disgust.

_Deep breaths. This is Aaron you're talking to, refrain from murdering him, wouldn't want manslaughter on your record now would you?_

"Keep those things to yourself!" Iggy droned in a playful tone as he smiled, the numerous possibilities of what could have happened ran through his mind.

"Pervert." I mumbled, thinking Iggy couldn't hear me from where he stood a mere five feet from me.

"Yeah," I turned to eye Iggy warily , who had a weirdly dreamy look on his face before shaking my head and trying to tune back into whatever Aaron had been saying.

"… but dude, I just couldn't say no to her when she was wearing that little ch-" Aaron stated his case, defending himself against his _teenage hormones._ Although I didn't one hundred percent _agree_ with Aaron's ways I had to admit, along with everyone else, those sons of bitches could do some crazy shit to you, whether you were in control or not.

"Yeah, whatever, I don't need to hear about your crazy ass hormones. Just get over here." With that, I hit end on the cellular device and chucked it onto the unoccupied bed.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Keegan was finally here. He and Aaron had "things" to do before they came. Aaron's being-well- whatever the hell_that_situation was, while Keegan refused to name what his was.

Yet-no joke-we all knew he was most likely using his extra time to play with his niece and her new puppy.

If you think I'm joking about the statement above, you obviously don't know Keegan Everwood. The way people describe him? Sweet, kind, perverted- what guy isn't though-, smart, and _hot_. Not saying that's how _I_ describe him but how most people- _girls_and some guys- describe him.

I jogged down the stairs, my feet hitting a soft, plush, tan carpet with every step down. As I reached the foyer I saw a figure on the other side of the glass door, looking down at his phone.

I opened the door and stepped aside to let Keegan come in.

"Hey, sorry. I-uh- was tied up with some… stuff I had to get done."

I rolled my eyes at his lame excuse before replying, "Yeah, come on. Aaron's gonna be here soon."

Not noticing that I was headed back upstairs to my room, Keegan took a turn and went in the other direction, heading for the kitchen.

_Should I get Iggy? Nah. Not worth the trouble._

Just as I was about to follow Keegan, the door bell rang.

"Fang! Let me in!" Aaron yelled from the other side of the door, his voice sounding like a hiss.

"Fine." I huffed in annoyance.

**-!-**

11:49 PM

The time blinked, alerting me it was time to leave, time to get to Rita's.

"Let's go."

Keegan jumped up, grinning like an idiot, and grabbed his keys from the coffee table that resided in my living room.

Iggy was sprawled out of the black leather sofa, hands outstretched for someone to help him up, and eyes closed as if he was sleeping.

"I got him." Aaron sighed, standing from his spot in front of my laptop, and pulling Iggy's hand. The desired effect-you know Iggy being pulled up- didn't happen though. Instead Iggy took a major face plant to the floor, eating the rug.

"Nice." I smirked as I stifled a chuckle, headed out the front door and down the grey stone steps to my car.

_Time for a date._

**Max**

_-Earlier-_

"This can't be what you're wearing. Please tell me you're lying." Ella looked at me in disgust, her eyebrows coming together in frustration. She was obviously wondering how we could be related, let along _sisters_.

"Change her," was all Amber said before I was taken captive by my band mates.

_Oh dear God help me!_

**-!-**

I wanted to laugh. I truly, one hundred percent, wanted to laugh. The refection of the girl that sat in front of me was so _not_me. I mean, she wore my clothes and had my hair color but it wasn't _me._That's just sad and pathetic. Or at least in _my_ book it is.

The girl who's image was reflecting in the mirror wore light denim shorts, a black cami, a deep dark red and black plaid shirt that reached her elbows, and black sandals. Her hair was pin straight –except her fringe, it was pulled into a snake braid- and fell below her shoulders. Her eyes were lined with black and had a natural, goldish-brownish eye shadow.

The little jewelry the girl wore consisted of a necklace with a single wing, a two finger cross ring- along with the ring I wore every day- and a silver, with a teal stone in the middle, and rose pendant hung around her neck.

"Who the hell is _this_?" I asked to no one in particular, my eye brow rising, which was mimicked by the girl in the mirror.

"You, duh."

"No shit, Sherlock."

* * *

"**I'd be lying if I told you, ****Losing you was something I could handle," – Candles (****Sick and Tired****); The White Tie Affair**

**Alright, that's all for now, next chapter will be the Date. Hopefully. Sorry for not updating for forever. I just, went away.**

**Yeah, everyone thank my new Beta: Bandgeekclarinet14 for being a****n amazing beta :D**

***Signing off,**

**-VivaLaKatee**


	13. Hiatus

Hey, I'm not gonna give you a million excuses as to why I haven't updated, but I will tell you one thing.

All of my stories are on a hiatus for the time being. I don't know when I'll be updating them but I can promise you I will finish them. All of them. At one point or another.

I'm only going to be working on one story for the time being: Shades of Color.

I may post something for one of my others every once in awhile but until Shades of Color is completely finished and done I won't be updating several chapters at a time.

When Shades of Color is complete I'll pick a new one that I already have up and I will then finish that one.

Then when that one is finished I'll pick a new one.

I hate to do this. I do, but I honestly don't have interest to write lately. When I sit down and try to write, I have no inspiration. I don't want to completely ruin these stories that I have put so much work into so I am waiting to write them.

Don't hate me, It's okay if you do though.

I'm going to go work on Shades. If you want to read some of my work read that one: It's my best story I have up.

Also, I'll be putting up a few one-shots for different fandoms in the near future. Read those and wait patiently.

Again: I am so sorry.

*Signing off,

-VivaLaKatee


	14. Final Author's Note

Hello everyone.

I know it's been forever.

I'm not here to make excuses because I have none. I simply am no longer interested in writing these stories. I had some stuff written but nothing ever sounded right.

I'm no longer interested in the Maximum Ride fandom if I'm being honest. I've read all of the books so far and I've been reading fanfics for who knows how long but I just don't feel like I'm apart of it anymore.

I will be completely stopping all of my stories. I'm sorry if that disappoints you but that's the way it is. That's the way the cookie crumbles.

I am still writing but now I'm writing for a different fandom… Seeing as I've caught One Direction Infection I've been writing stories about them.

If you want to see what I've written for them then check out my fanfic blog: fanficsofthe1dandbtrboys. tumblr . com/

If you don't care then that's fine, I understand.

Just wanted everyone to know. Also, I will be deleting these stories off of my account.

If anyone would like to take over _Save the Last Dance_ then let me know and I'll send you all of the stuff I had written up.

Sorry.

-Kate.


End file.
